A MarauderStory
by MoonyTatze
Summary: Es geht um das 6. Schuljahr der Marauders, mit 'n bisschen mehr Sirius.Bitte Lesen und Reviewen!1. Teil: beendet! BITTE LESEN, WICHTIG!
1. Default Chapter

_Das ist meine zweite FF. Die Idee ist mir im Physik unterricht gekommen, als wir mit der Sternkarte arbeiten mussten, und ich den Namen Denebola neben Regulus sah. Es handelt sich einfach um das sechste Schuljahr der Marauders, ausserdem hat Sirius bei mir noch eine Zwillingsschwester (Denebola Black) und ich denke (mal sehen, wie es sich entwickelt), Sirius wird eine eher zentrale Rolle spielen. _

_Disclamer: Nix meins, alles J.K.R.... (Ausser Denebola Black und Arina Jordan)_

_Pairings: J/L, S/A, R/D_

_Ich verdiene damit nichts, mein einziger lohn wären Reviews..._

1. Kapitel

Eine sechzehnjährige, schwarzhaarige Hexe stand am Bahngleis neun dreiviertel. Um sie herum war ein Chaos: Erstklässler, die nervös herumrannten, Katzen, die miauten, kreischende Eulen etc.

Da sah sie, wie eine rothaarige Hexe auf sie zurannte. „Deeeeeeeelaaaaa! Dela! Hallo!", rief diese. Dela grinste. Typisch Lily, egal, wie alle schauten, jedes Jahr, seit sie sich kannten, rannte sie schreiend auf sie zu. Denebola Black –gestraft mit einem nervenden Zwillingsbruder: Sirius Black. Mit dem hatte sie auch noch ein Hühnchen zu rupfen, aber das würde sie tun, sobald sie im Zug waren. Lily umarmte ihre Freundin. „Hey! Schöne Ferien gehabt? Ach dumme Frage, es war wohl wieder schlimm, was? Weißt du wo Arina ist?", plapperte Lily sofort drauflos. Arina Jordan war die Dritte im Bunde. Denebola (ihre Freundinnen nannten sie der Einfachkeit halber Dela) sah den Bahnsteig hinunter. „Sieh mal da kommt sie!"Wiederum gab es ein grosses Hallo und die Drei Mädchen machten sich auf, um ein Abteil zu suchen.

Die erste Zeit vertrieben sie sich, indem sie von den Ferien erzählten. „Es war der Horror!", brummte Dela. „Stellt euch das vor: Sirius hat's so weit getrieben, dass sie ihn rausgeworfen haben. Er hat nur gemeint, dass er gerne gehe. Und mich lässt er allein in der Häle des Löwen!!"Wenn man vom Teufel spricht...

„Hey, Schwesterherz! Na, Ferien überlebt?"Sirius Black war ins Abteil getreten, gefolgt von James Potter, Remus Lupin und Peter Pettigrew (AN: Ich hasse ihn!!!) Sirius und James grinsten. „Black, Potter raus hier!", knurrte Lily und Arina nickte zustimmend. Dela, die Sirius als einzige der Drei beim Vornamen nannte (in den Ferien war sie froh, dass sie nicht allein gegen die Familie stand, denn auch sie war in Gryffindor, und ihre Mutter war nicht gerade erfreut, dass ihre ältesten Sprosse bei den „Schlammblütern"und Muggelfreunden sassen...) fauchte ihn an: „Was fällt dir eigentlich ein? Bist wohl lebensmüde, mir unter die Augen zu treten, nachdem du mich allein gelassen hast!!"Sie sprang auf und versuchte Sirius eine zu kleben, was schief ging. Obwohl sie Zwillinge waren, und sich erstaunlich ähnlich sahen, war Sirius etwas grösser, und vor allem stärker... Er hielt sie fest und grinste. „Komm schon Padfoot, lass sie los, sonst wird sie dich noch mit ihrem Blick töten", grinste James. Ein dreifaches „Klappe Potter!"brachte ihn zum verstummen.

Remus las derweilen in einem mitgebrachten Buch. Als es plötzlich still wurde, schaute er auf und grinste. „Was ist denn los, Prongs, Padfoot? Seid ihr erstaunt, dass die Mädels euch nicht zu Füssen liegen? Daran solltet ihr euch doch schon gewähnt haben..."Die Beiden knurrten nur unverständlich. Lily und Dela sassen sich gegenüber, am Fenster, Arina neben Lily. Remus hatte sich neben Dela gesetzt. Nun setzten sich Sirius neben Arina, Peter neben Sirius und James neben Remus. Nachdem ca. fünf Minuten Ruhe geherrscht hatte, räusperte sich James. „Er, Evans, gehst du mit mir aus?"Lily sah ihn sehr, sehr böse an. „Leute", sie wandte sich an Dela und Arina, „Ich glaube Mr. „Ich bin so toll, jeder liegt mir zu Füssen"braucht eine Erklärung des Wortes Nein."Dela stieg grinsend auf das Spiel ein. „Aaalso", begann sie, mit der Stimme eines Erwachsenen, der einem kleinen Kind gerade zum zehnten mal etwas erklärt, „ Nein heisst, dass die Person etwas nicht will. N wie Niemals, E wie Ewigkeit, I wie Irgendwann, und wieder N wie Niemals. Hast du das verstanden Potter? Oder ist dein Gehirn zu klein um so was zu begreifen?!"„Autsch, James, das tut weh", lachte Sirius. James wirkte, sehr zur Traurigkeit von Lily, Dela und Arina, gar nicht verletzt. „Du hast zum Erklären das Wort irgendwann gebraucht, muss ich davon ausgehen, dass Evans morgen zustimmt?"Lily sah aus, also ob sie ihm am liebsten an die Gurgel gesprungen wäre.

Als sie endlich in Hogsmead ankamen, regnete es. „Na toll, das Jahr beginnt ja toll!", fluchte Arina. Sie quetschten sich zusammen mit Alice Brown und Frank Longbottom in eine Kutsche. Die beiden waren sehr beschäftigt, also unterhielten sich die Mädchen untereinander.

„Mensch beeilt euch doch, ich sterbe gleich vor Hunger!", brummte Dela. „Hast du in den Ferien denn nix gegessen", fragte Lily grinsend. „Haha, sehr lustig. Hättest du auch nicht, wenn du immer befürchten musst, dass einer aus deiner lieben Verwandtschaft", gerade ging Bellatrix Black und ihre Clique am Tisch vorbei und warf einige gehässige Blicke in Richtung Dela und Sirius, „ dich vergiften will, wärst du auch vorsichtig gewesen..." Die anderen schauten sie betroffen an. „He, das bin ich mir gewohnt, ist echt nicht so schlimm!", meinte Dela beschwichtigend. Das schrecklichste in den Ferien war, dass Dela niemandem schreiben konnte, und kein Brief zu ihr kam. Wenigstens in den Ferien sollte sie keinen Kontakt mit ihren „schmutzigen"Freunden haben... Ihre Freundinnen wussten das nur zu Gut, und bedachten Dela mit mitleidsvollen Blicken.

Endlich waren die Erstklässler eingeteilt, und das Essen erschien. „Oh, lecker!", jubelte Dela und begann mit einer atemberaubenden Geschwindigkeit zu essen. Arina grinste Lily an. „Da sieht man die Verwandtschaft zu Black, was Lily?!" Die Beiden grinsten. Auch Sirius verschlang sein Essen, aber er war noch um Klassen schneller wie seine Schwester. Während die anderen sich gerade zum zweiten Mal auftaten, fragte er nach dem Nachtisch...

Nach dem Essen begaben sie sich zum Gryffindorturm. „Uh, bin ich müde!!", gähnte Lily. „Kann mich nur anschliessen", meinte Arina und auch Dela nickte. Rasch gingen sie in ihren Schlafsaal. In ihrem Jahrgang gab es nur noch zwei Mädchen: Larissa Lexon und Parvana Raymonds. Allerdings gehörten die zum „James und Sirius-Fanclub", und sie hatten nicht besonders viel mit ihnen zu tun...

Die Mädchen legten sich in ihre Betten und schliefen bald darauf ein. Das letzte, was Dela dachte, war: „Endlich wieder zuhause!"

_So, das war's fürs erste. Ist noch kein sehr langes Kapitel, aber ich werd mir Mühe geben, sie ein bisschen länger zu machen. Ich hoffe, es hat euch gefallen. Der Stern Denebola ist im Sternbild Löwe zu finden, genau wie Regulus. (Zumindest nach unserer Sternkarte) Denkt daran, schwarz lesen ist verboten. ;-) _


	2. Kapitel 2

_Also, ich hab grad das zweite Chappie fertig und dachte ich stells einfach mal rauf. Ich hoffe, es gibt ein paar Leser. ;-) Das Kapitel sollte jetzt etas länger sein, wie das letzte. _

2. Kapitel

Am nächsten Morgen wurden Dela und Lily unsanft von Arina geweckt. „Aufstehen! Los doch, steht schon auf! Larissa und Parvana sind schon lange weg!"Doch nichts wirkte, beide schliefen tief und fest weiter. „Na gut, dann eben auf die harte Tour", dachte Arina, und brüllte: „Schnell! Potter und Black sind da!"Die Wirkung trat sofort auf: Lily schoss aus dem Bett und sah sich um, während Dela sofort nach ihrem Zauberstab griff. Arina lachte. Steck den mal wieder weg Dela, ich wollte euch nur wecken..." Grummelnd zogen sich die beiden an.

Als sie in der grossen Halle, vor einer grossen Tasse dampfenden Kaffees sassen, wurden auch die beiden Schlafmützen wieder munter. In diesem Moment kamen Sirius, Remus, James und Peter. „Guten Morgen, verehrte Damen!", rief Sirius gutgelaunt. James und Remus sahen ungefähr so aus, wie Lily und Delia noch vor ein paar Minuten. Lily schob Remus eine Tasse Kaffee zu. „Hier, das weckt."Mit Remus verstanden sich Delia, Lily und Arina ganz gut. „Und was ist mit mir?", fragte James gespielt beleidigt, „krieg ich keinen Kaffee?"„Ach weißt du Potter, der nützt bei dir nichts mehr, da gibt's nichts mehr zu wecken. Ups, warte mal, stimmt, wenn du wach bist siehst du vielleicht um einen Millionstel besser aus, und dann ist es etwa gleichzusetzen mit einem Flubberwurm", grinste Dela. Lily pflichtete ihr bei. Einzig Arina enthielt sich dem ganzen. Als die Mädchen gerade nicht zuhörten murmelte James so leise, dass nur Sirius und Remus es hören konnte: „Rache!! Das schreit nach Rache, und zwar auf Marauderart!" Sirius begann sofort zu grinsen, Remus jedoch meinte nur: „Ohne mich"und ass weiter.

Die Stundenpläne wurden ausgeteilt. Sirius stöhnte auf. „Nein, mein Untergang, ich werde sterben, James, ich hätte gerne einen Marmorgrabstein und schwarze Rosen auf meinem Grab!"Remus und James lachten und Peter grinste. „Ach komm schon Sirius, auch du wirst Doppelstunde Zaubertränke mit den Slytherins durchstehen, sogar mit Professor Mala.", versuchte Remus ihn aufzumuntern, was aber gänzlich misslang. „Die hat mich auf dem Kieker, weißt du nicht mehr? Moony, Prongs, Hilfe!"Professor Mala war die Hauslehrerin von Slytherin, mochte Gryffindors nicht, besonders nicht, wenn sie Sirius Black hiessen...

Nachdem sie zu Ende gefrühstückt hatten, gingen sie in den Kerker. Die Slytherins waren, wie immer in Zaubertränke, schon da. Doch bevor, wie schon so oft, ein grösserer Streit hatte entstehen können, schloss Prof. Mala den Kerker auf und scheuchte sie hinein.

„Nun seien sie endlich still! Ich werde euch in Zweiergruppen einteilen, in denen ihr dann ein Quartal arbeiten werdet. Trotzdem gibt es Einzelnoten."Auf diese Ankündigung hin machten so ziemlich alle Gryffindors sehr betretene Gesichter. Sie würde die Gruppen einteilen. James und Sirius sahen sich geschockt an, Delia, Arina und Lily nicht minder geschockt. Wenn man da nicht mit einem Slytherin zusammen gesteckt wurde, konnte man von riesigem Glück reden...

„Also, ich beginne: Sirius Black und Arina Jordan", beide sahen recht glücklich drein, denn obgleich es Black war, dachte Arina, wenigstens nicht mit einem Slytherin. Viele sahen sie sehr neidisch an. „James Potter und Pamela Parkinson"Pamela konnte ihr Glück wohl kaum fassen, Remus und Sirius warfen James mitleidvolle Blicke zu. „Remus Lupin und Lily Evans"Lily atmete hörbar aus. „Uf, na da hab ich Glück gehabt", und auch Remus schien mehr wie froh. James sah ihn neidisch an. „Keine Angst Prongs, ich nehm dir Lily nicht weg", meinte Remus grinsend. Nach einiger Zeit waren fast alle Paare gebildet, nur Dela sass noch Partner da. „Ach ja", und Professor Mala sah Dela sehr, sehr schadenfreudig an, „ Dela Black mit Lucius Malfoy"Dela starrte sie fassungslos an, Lily, Arina, Remus, Sirius und auch James, eigentlich alle Gryffindors warfen ihr extrem mitleidvolle Blicke zu. „Ich werde sterben, ich bin schon tot, oder aber ich träume", murmelte Dela, während alle anderen ihre neuen Plätze einnahmen. „Na los Black, meinst du, ich komme zu dir?", schnarrte Malfoy quer durch den Raum. Sofort war Mala aufmerksam geworden. „Was ist das Problem Miss Black? Gehen sie sofort zu Mister Malfoy, oder ich bin gezwungen, ihnen Punkte abzuziehen."„Aber Professor, ich, also, ich kann nicht, ich werde nicht..."Mala war sofort an der Decke. „Fünf Punkte Abzug, wegen Verweigerung eines Auftrags! Und jetzt gehen sie _sofort_ zu Mister Malfoy, oder es werden noch mehr", zischte sie. Dela begab sich in ihr Schicksal. Die Stunde war er reinste Horror, sowohl für Dela, wie auch für James, und beide waren nach der Stunde vollkommen fertig.

„He, Prongsi, ich weiss etwas, was dich aufmuntern wird.", grinste Sirius. „Ach? Was denn?", fragte James. „Na deine Rache: Du weißt doch, Evans und meine liebe Schwester sind stolz auf ihre Haare, wie wäre es also, wenn die Beiden plötzlich Haare in Farben der Slytherins haben? Grün mit silbernen Strähnchen. Und das müsste dann mindestens zwei Stunden halten, am besten grad vor dem Mittagessen. Ich hätte da so einen klitzekleinen Spruch..."James grinste. „Und wie wäre es, wenn die Haare auch noch Zischen? So à la Schlangen?", schlug er dazu vor. Sirius grinste fies. „Moony, machst du auch mit?", wollten sie noch von Remus wissen. „Vergesst es, ich mach nicht bei dem Spielchen mit, am Schluss gibt's wieder Wochenlange Rachespielchen! Wie vor einem Jahr..."„Na gut, dann eben nicht", brummte Sirius, und wandte sich dann James zu, und erklärte ihm den Spruch. Sofort nach der letzten Schulstunde (Zaubereigeschichte bei Binns...) zielten die Jungs auf Dela und Lily und sagten den Spruch. „So", lachte Sirius, „jetzt heisst es abwarten und Tee trinken."Er tat so, als ob er aus einer Tasse Tee trinken würde. Die Jungs gingen in die Halle, doch die Mädchen waren noch nicht da. Dann plötzlich... „POTTER!! BLACK!! DAS KRIEGT IHR DOPPELT UND DREIFACH ZURÜCK", ertönte es sehr laut von der Eingangshall her. Eine vor Zorn beinahe rauchende Lily und Dela rannten in die Halle, mit grünen Haaren, die Zischten und silberne Strähnchen hatten. Arina gab sich grosse Mühe, die beiden festzuhalten, um sie davon abzuhalten, dass sie Sirius und James an die Gurgel sprangen. Die grinsten übers ganze Gesicht. „Keine Panik Mädels", meinte Sirius gedehnt. „Jaaa, in spätestens zwei Stunden haben eure Haare wieder die normale Farbe...", setzte James hinzu. Mittlerweile lachten alle in der Halle, und sogar die Lehrer mussten sich Mühe geben, nicht loszulachen.

Am Abend, im Schlafsaal der Mädchen:

„Leute, das gibt Rache!", sagte Dela. Lily nickte zustimmend. Arina hingegen meinte: „Sorry, aber ich mach da nicht mit. Ich hab nix damit zu tun, und ehrlich gesagt keine Lust auf eine Geschichte, wie vor einem Jahr."„Na gut, aber Ideen sammeln kannst du uns helfen, oder?", bettelte Dela. Ergeben nickte Arina. „Wir werden schon etwas finden, verlasst euch drauf!", versprach Lily. „Wisst ihr, was? Potter ist Kapitän! Jetzt muss ich ihm, zumindest ihm Training, gehorchen, aber eventuell lässt sich so etwas herausfinden, meint ihr nicht auch?!", grinste Dela. Sie war Jägerin im Quidditchteam der Gryffindors. Sirius war Treiber, James Sucher. Die anderen stimmten ihr zu, und sie begaben sich zu Bett.

Im Schlafsaal der Jungs:

„Ihr werdet eine saftige Rache bekommen, ich sag's euch!", meinte Remus mit einer leicht vorwurfsvollen Miene. „Ach Moony, das war's wert, nicht Padfoot?!", „Jep!", kam es von Sirius zurück. „Morgen Abend ist übrigens das erste Training Padfoot, denk daran", gähnte James. „Als ob ich das vergessen würde", meinte dieser und tat, als ob er beleidigt wäre. „James, meinst du nicht, dass Lily nie mit dir ausgehen wird, wenn du nicht endlich aufhörst, mit diesen ewigen Streichen an ihr? Nicht mit allen Streichen, aber du weißt schon was ich meine.", fragte Remus. James brummte etwas Unverständliches und zog sich die Decke über den Kopf. Remus schüttelte den Kopf, und legte sich dann, wie auch Sirius in sein Bett.

Am nächsten Morgen beim Frühstück, warfen sich Lily und Dela immer wieder Blicke zu, und das war eine Tatsache, die Sirius und James, obwohl sie es nie zugegeben hätten, doch etwas nervös machte. Die beiden waren alles andere, wie harmlos, wenn es um Rache ging, das hatten sie schon oft erfahren.

Nach einem langweiligen Schultag, kam endlich das langersehnte Quidditchtraining. James scheuchte sein Team so herum, dass am Ende alle mehr wie froh waren, dass es Zeit war, ins Schloss zurückzukehren. Die Duschen der Mädchen lagen genau neben denen der Jungs und so strengte Dela sich an, um etwas zu hören. Tatsächlich vernahm sie schon bald die Stimme ihres Bruders und James'. „Was glaubst du haben sie vor Prongs?"„Keine Ahnung. Aber sie werden keinen so guten Streich schaffen, wie wir!"„Lass dich bloss nicht auf eine Wette ein!"„Ach, die kommen doch nicht auf die Idee eine Wette mit uns zu machen!"

Dela grinste. Jetzt mussten sie sich nur noch eine gute Wette einfallen lassen, die die Jungs annahmen, aber die sie und Lily gewinnen würden. Sie beeilte sich um schnell zu Lily zu kommen.

In ihrem Schlafsaal grinste sie immer noch von einem Ohr zum Anderen. „Ich nehme an, ich habe recht, wenn ich sage, dass du etwas gehört hast, und jetzt eine Idee in deinem Kopf Form annimmt, oder?", erkundigte sich Lily. Dela lachte. „Und ob! Also, ich hab gehört, wie die Beiden sich darüber unterhalten haben, was wir wohl tun werden. Ich glaube, dass Sirius keine Wette ablehnen wird, und wenn wir die gewinnen, na du weißt doch: Wettschulden sind Ehrenschulden!"Lily lachte. „Na los, überlegen wir uns eine gute Wette! Arina, hilf doch auch mit!"Arina liess sich auch auf Lilys Bett sinken, und die drei begannen zu grübeln. Nach etwa einer Viertelstunde begann Lily zu grinsen. „Leute, ich hab's! Lasst uns Wetten, wer einem bestimmten Lehrer den besseren Streich spielt! Die Wette werden sie nicht ablehnen, aber gewinnen werden wir. Der Schiedsrichter wird Dumbledore sein. Na?"„Genial!", lachte Dela. Sogar Arina fand dies eine gute Wette.

Beim Frühstück warf Lily Dela einen Blick zu, diese nickte, und sie begann: „Hey, Jungs!"Sirius und James unterbrachen ihr Essen und schauten auf. „Wir hätten einen Vorschlag", meinte Lily gedehnt. Sirius richtete sich auf und fragte: „Wir hören, was gibt's?"„Wir wollen mit euch wetten."Nach Delas Worten sahen sich James und Sirius überrascht an. „Kann es sein, Schwesterchen, dass du gestern unter der Dusche zufällig gelauscht hast?", fragte Sirius argwöhnisch. Dela grinste. James sah Sirius an und schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein Padfoot, vergiss es, sag nein, sag nein!", doch zu James entsetzen und Lilys und Delas entzücken sagte Sirius: „In Ordnung, wir nehmen die Wette an. Um was geht's?"James stöhnte und klatschte sich mit der Hand an die Stirn. „Also, es geht darum, wer der McGonagall den bessern Streich spielt. Der Schiedsrichter ist Dumbledore", platze Lily heraus. James sah auf. „Padfoot, ich nehm alles zurück, wir haben schon gewonnen.", meinte er grinsend. Lily und Dela zwinkerten sich zu. Das lief ja wie geschmiert. Nur Remus hatte das zwinkern bemerkt und musste nun selber grinsen. Na wenn Sirius und James sich da mal nicht täuschten. „Also, ab Morgen früh um sechs beginnt es, ich sag Dumbledore bescheid. McGonagall darf zu keinem Schaden kommen und es muss vor zuverlässigen, spricht nicht eingeweihten Personen stattfinden."

Lily, Dela und Arina standen in Dumbledores Büro. Lily und Dela hatten gerade abwechslungsweise von der Wette erzählt. Dumbledore gluckste amüsiert. „Keine schlechte Idee, solange Professor McGonagall zu keinem Schaden kommt. Ich werde ihr nichts sagen, und fair bestimmen, wer gewonnen hat."Die Mädchen grinsten sich an und gingen.

Im Jungenschlafsaal:

Die Marauder sassen auf Remus' Bett. Sirius und James suchten nun schon seit einer Viertelstunde nach geeigneten Wettschulden. „Wie wär's, wenn sie etwas vorsingen müssten?", schlug Sirius vor. „Nee, ich hab eine viel, viel bessere Idee", grinste James. „Hört mal zu..."

Am Abend im Mädchenschlafsaal:

„Was müssen sie denn tun?", fragte Arina. Lily und Dela sahen sich an. „Also, ich hätte ja eine Idee...", grinste Dela. Sie erklärte sie den anderen. „Na die Jungs wird ganz schön was erwarten!", lachte Lily.

_Professor Mala: Mala = böse lat., f._

_Uf, und jetzt muss ich ins Bett, ich muss morgen viel zu früh raus. -grummel- Ich hoffe ich hab euer Interesse geweckt und ihr wollt wissen wie's weitergeht und was sich Lily/ Dela und Sirius/James ausgedacht haben... Ach ja, ihr wisst doch, schwarzlesen ist verboten... -zum lila Button unten links schiel- Lg, Moony_


	3. Kapitel 3

_So, hier das nächste Kapitel. Ich hoffe, es ist nicht zu langweilig zum lesen! _

_**Brchen: Es freut mich, dass dir die FF gefällt! Sorry, dass es so lange gedauert hat, ich hatte ziemlichen Stress in der Schule, aber jetzt hast du ein neues Chappie vor dir! Ich hoffe, es gefällt dir! -Brchen ganz doll knuddel-**_

3. Kapitel

Am nächsten Freitagmorgen sassen die Mädchen schon beim Essen, als die Jungs endlich kamen. Sowohl Dela und Lily, wie auch Sirius und James grinsten. „Also, bereit zu verlieren?", grinste Sirius. „Du kannst nur von dir sprechen Black!", meinte Lily. Sirius und James hatten sich inzwischen gesetzt, und begannen zu essen. „Also", mampfte James, „was habt ihr euch für Wettschulden ausgedacht?"Lily und Dela grinsten sch an. „Wir machen es euch nicht zu leicht. Ihr dürft, wenn ihr verliert, und daran zweifle ich nicht im geringsten, vor allen Schülern und Lehrern beim Abendessen, Professor Mala ein Liebesgedicht vortragen. Das Gedicht suchen wir aus, ihr dürft es nicht verhunzen, sondern müsst es ernst vortragen!", erklärte Dela genüsslich. Remus zog scharf die Luft ein. Nein, die Mädchen hatten sich echt keine allzu einfache Aufgabe ausgesucht. Sowohl James als auch Sirius hassten Mala von ganzem Herzen. Die beiden schauten sich an. „Ich bin erstaunt, dass ihr auf so eine Idee gekommen seid! Aber ihr gewinnt so oder so nicht.", erklärte Sirius, allerdings sah er nicht besonders überzeugt aus. „Jetzt zu euren Aufgaben: Dela und du", James hatte sich an Lily gewannt, „ihr werdet uns eine Woche lang jeden Wunsch von den Lippen ablesen und ihn erfüllen, ausserdem werdet ihr uns nur mit Liebling ansprechen."Nun war es an Dela und Lily, leicht geschockt zu schauen. Beide fassten sich jedoch rasch wieder, und sie besiegelten die Wette mit einem Handschlag. „Dann lasst uns den Streichwettbewerb starten!", grinste James.

Am Lehrertisch verfolgte Minerva McGonnagal die Szene sehr, sehr skeptisch. Das letzte Mal, als sich die Marauder und Dela, Lily und Arina so „gut"verstanden, gab es über einen Monat lang immer wieder Streiche, einzig und allein, weil keiner dem anderen den Titel „Streichkönig"überlassen wollte... Es war damals eine ziemliche Überraschung, dass Lily Evans ebenfalls beteiligt war. Diese Tatsache gefiel ihr ganz und gar nicht.

In der ersten Stunde hatten sie Zaubereigeschichte. In dieser Zeit besprachen sowohl James und Sirius als auch Lily und Dela, was sie für einen Streich machen würden. Die einzige Regel war, dass niemand zu Schaden kommen dürfe. Nach der Stunde verschwanden die Jungs.

„Sirius, wie sollen wir McGonnagal denn dazu bringen, sich in eine Katze zu verwandeln?", fragte James bestimmt schon zum hundertsten Mal. „Überlass das mir, Prongs, überlass das nur mir."Sie kamen zum Verwandlungszimmer, wo gerade die Erstklässler tuschelnd in Scharen herausliefen. „Professor McGonnagal", sagte Sirius, sobald sie im Zimmer waren, und die Lehrerin erblickt hatten, „ich hätte eine Frage. Wäre es möglich, wenn sie sich in eine Katze verwandeln? James und ich haben gewettet, er behauptet, ihre Animagusgestalt sei ein Hund, und ich sage, es sei eine Katze."„Das kann ich ihnen so auch sagen Mr. Black. Es ist eine Katze."„Das sagen sie nur, weil sie Sirius netter finden als mich", brummte James. Er hatte schnell begriffen, auf was Sirius hinauswollte. Die Lehrerin seufzte, und verwandelte sich. Sogleich zogen sie ihre Zauberstäbe, und sprachen einen Zauberspruch, der verhinderte, dass ein Animagus ohne fremde Hilfe aus seiner Animagusgestalt herauskommtâ€ Dann machten sie sich unter fauchen eiligst aus dem Staub.

Beim Mittagessen:

„Weiss einer, wo McGonnagal ist?", fragte Arina. Dela und Lily schüttelten den Kopf, vermutlich hatte es mit dem Streich der Jungs zu tun. „Sie haben sich wohl hoffentlich an die Regel, es darf keiner zu Schaden kommen erinnert, oder?", fragte Lily beunruhigt. Die anderen beiden schauten sie an. „Ich hoffe schon", murmelte Dela. In der ganzen Halle wunderten sich Schüler und Lehrer, wo denn die sonst so pünktliche Professor McGonnagal geblieben war. James und Sirius grinsten sich an.

In diesem Moment erstarben alle Gespräche, und die Blicke aller wandten sich der Türe zu. Hereingerannt kam eine Katze. Die Meisten erkannten sie natürlich nicht, nur Professor Dumbledore schien zu verstehen. Und natürlich die Mädchen. Die Katze rannte unter fauchen zum Gryffindortisch und sprang genau zwischen Sirius und James. Beide sahen nun nicht mehr ganz so glücklich drein. Dann sprang die Katze herunter und wandte sich zum Lehrertisch, wo Professor Dumbledore so freundlich war, und den Zauber von ihr nahm. Sogleich verwandelte sie sich zurück, und schrie durch die ganze Halle: „Black! Potter! Strafarbeit, um acht in meinem Büro!" Dass keine Punkte abgezogen wurden, verdankten sie natürlich Dumbledore

Die Mädchen hatten sich sogleich getroffen. „Unser Streich wird es übertreffen, denn er ist aufgeteilt in drei Teile", grinste Dela. Lily nickte lachend. „Na los, dann lass uns mal ein paar Erstklässler suchen, die in Frage kommen."

Am Nachmittag hatten sie Verwandlung. Lily und Dela grinsten sich zu, während endlich auch die anderen ihrer Klasse hereinkamen. Sirius kam zu ihnen. „Na, wollt ihr nicht schon aufgeben?", fragte er. „Träum weiter Bruderherz. Unser Streich ist um klassen besser, wie eurer!", versprach ihm Dela. Als Professor McGonnagal hereinkam, brachen die Gespräche ab. Die Stunde begann, und nichts Besonderes geschah. Aber als die Professorin etwas an die Tafel schreiben wollte, geschah es: Die Kreide, egal wie sie sich bemühte, schrieb immer nur „Minerva McGonnagal" Alle lachten und Professor McGonnagal musste jede ihrer Kreiden einzeln zurückverwandeln. Ein Zettel flog von hinten, wo James und Sirius sassen, zu ihnen.

_Das war schon alles? Meine Güte, ihr werdet immer einfallsreicher!_

Lily und Dela grinsten sich an. „Jetzt!", wisperte Lily, und Dela richtete ihren Zauberstab auf Professor McGonnagals Rücken. Diese hatte sich soeben umgedreht, um auch die Letzte der Kreiden zurück zu verwandeln. Nun stand in weisser Schrift, wie von einer Kreide, „Severa"(_lat. streng, fem_) da. Wieder erklang Gelächter, und die arme Professor McGonnagal wusste nicht, was los war.

Nach der Stunde ging Sirius nach vorne, er wollte versuchen, McGonnagal von der Schrift zu befreien, denn sonst würde sie viel Aufmerksamkeit bekommen. Die Professorin stand nicht gern im Mittelpunkt, das wusste er, und das war natürlich genau das, was die Mädchen bezweckten Nur, so unauffällig er es auch versuchte, er bekam die Schrift nicht weg, und McGonnagal verliess das Zimmer, immer noch mit dem Schriftzug „Severa"auf dem Rücken.

„Gib es auf Black, wir haben es so gezaubert, dass erstens es niemand so schnell abbekommt, und zweitens McGonnagal es nicht sieht", lachte Lily. Sie und Dela hatten die Versuche Sirius' belustigt mit angesehen.

Dann war es endlich Zeit zum Abendessen. Lily und Dela waren schon sehr gespannt, ob der letzte Teil ihres Streiches auch klappen würde. Sie hatten drei Erstklässler ein Gedicht über Schottland und eines über McGonnagal gegeben, ausserdem passende, schottische Kleidung. Die Erstklässler sollten dies, dann, vor allen, vortragen. Natürlich war es nicht zu einfach gewesen, Erstklässler zu finden, die es tun würden, aber dennoch fanden sie drei.

Sirius und James setzten sich zu den Mädchen. „Naja, die Sache mit Severa war nicht schlecht, aber ihr müsst zugeben, unser Streich war einfach besser", sagte James. Dela lächelte ihn an. „Weißt du Potter, wir sind noch lange nicht fertig!"In diesem Moment gingen in der Halle die Lichter aus, und schottische Musik ertönte. Albus Dumbledore lächelte. Die vier hatten ganz schöne Arbeit geleistetâ€ Dann scheuchte Lily die drei Erstklässler, je einer aus Gryffindor, Hufflepuff und Ravenclaw (aus Slytherin wollte keiner) in die Halle. Die traten vor den Lehertisch, und begrüssten zuerst, in aller Lautstärke, Professor McGonnagal. Dann begannen sie, und man sah es McGonnagal an, dass sie am liebsten im Erdboden verschwunden wäreâ€ Als sie fertig waren, gab es erst einmal, unter Gelächter, einen tosenden Applaus. Dann standen Lily und Dela auf, gingen zu McGonnagal, und erklärten ihr alles, während die restlichen Schüler sich wieder ihrem Essen zuwandten. „Man muss es euch ja lassen, dass niemand zu Schaden gekommen ist. Die Strafarbeit der Herren Black und Potter sind aufgehoben", sagte sie, und dann machte sie sich schleunigst aus der Halle.

Kurze Zeit später standen Dela, Lily, Sirius und James in Dumbledores Büro. „Und, wer hat denn nun gewonnen?", fragte Sirius grinsend. Dumbledore lächelte. „Nun Mr. Black ich fand beide Streiche hervorragend. Ich kann beim besten Willen keinen Sieger festlegen, denn beide Streiche hatten ihr gewisses etwas. Es tut mir leid, ihr werdet wohl oder übel eine andere Möglichkeit finden müssen", erklärte er. „Ach so, na gut", meinte Lily und schubste die anderen, welche protestieren wollten zur Tür, „Gute Nacht Professor Dumbledore."

„Das war fies, wer hat denn nun gewonnen?", brummte Sirius. „Nun", lächelte Dela, „ich wüsste etwas, um es herauszufinden." Die anderen sahen sie gespannt an. „Wie wäre es, wenn wir nun halt so eine Art Fitnesstest machen? Wartet", sagte sie noch schnell, und würgte damit James ab, der etwas einwerfen wollte, „und hört mir gefälligst erst mal fertig zu! Also, es wäre ein Vierwettkampf: Fliegen, schwimmen, rennen und reiten. Da wir vier sind, wird es aufgeteilt."James sah Sirius an. Der grinste. „Aber natürlich, gute Idee, morgen um zehn Uhr ist der Start, beim See. Seid pünktlich!"Dann packte er James am Arm und zog ihn fort.

Im Mädchenschlafsaal:

„Was willst du denn machen Dela? Ich denke, fliegen solltest du, ich kann es nicht besonders gut, und du weißt, es wird bestimmt James fliegen", sagte Lily an Dela gewannt. Arina und Remus würden die Schiedsrichter machen. „Jep, ist gut. Ich bin nicht gut im Schwimmen, das kannst du doch recht gut, oder? Und wie steht's mit reiten?", fragte Dela. „Hmhm, reiten kann ich recht gut. Du weißt doch, dass ich oft bei Hagrid reite (_AN: Ich weiss auch, dass in den Büchern nie vorkommt, dass es normale Pferde auf Hogwarts gibt, aber ich finde, das könnte schon sein, und ignorier darum die Tatsache, dass es nie steht. ;-) _) Ich nehme einfach Nachtschwarz, auf ihm reite ich sonst auch immer, der mag mich" antwortete Lily grinsend. (_AN: Nichts gegen meinen Einfallsreichtum, wenn es um Pferdenamen geht_) „Also bleibt für mich noch rennen, gut, dass geht schon."Zufrieden, und gespannt auf den nächsten Tag legten sich die Mädchen ins Bett.

Im Schlafsaal der Jungen:

Sirius, James und Remus sassen auf James' Bett. Peter war sonst wo, er meinte, er müsse noch einmal weg. „Sirius, kannst du reiten? Ich hab das noch nie gemacht!", fragte James. Der Angesprochene nickte. „Jep, gehört im Hause Black", er verzog das Gesicht zu einer Grimasse, „zum guten Ton. Ich hab es gelernt, allerdings bin ich schon einige Zeit nicht mehr geritten. Aber kann Lily reiten? Denn wenn nicht, sind wir gleichauf, Dela ist in den Ferien auch nicht geriiten, besser gesagt, sind wir beide das letzte Mal vor gut einem Jahr geritten, und da hab ich immer gewonnen."„Okay, dann übernimmst du das", meinte James, froh, dass er nicht reiten muste, „kann ich fliegen?"„Wenn ich dafür schwimmen darf, geht das in Ordnung", meinte Sirius lachend. Dann anden auch James und Sirius, dass es Zeit war, ins Bett zu gehen, denn schliesslich wollten sie am nächsten Tag ja gewinnen.

Am nächsten Morgen:

Die Jungs waren schon beim Essen, als die Mädchen in die grosse Halle kamen. „Und", mampfte Sirius, bereit zu verlieren?"Zwei sehr, sehr böse Blicke trafen ihn. Auf wundersame Weise, hatten ziemlich viele von dem Wettkampf (aber nicht von der Wette selber) gehört, und somit sah man um zehn Uhr eine ganze Ansammlung Menschen am See. James und Dela standen neben ihren Besen. Remus und Arina sahen sich an, nickten sich zu und sagten gleichzeitig: „Dann lasst den Wettkampf beginnen!"

_So, ich hoffe, das Kapitel hat allen Lesern gefallen, und es interessiert euch, wie es weitergeht, und wer denn nun gewinnt! ;-) Lg, knuddel, MoonyTatze_

_Ps: Ach ja, denkt doch daran, schwarzlesen ist verboten, und ich brauche unbedingt ein paar Reviews, um zu überleben! ;-) euch um Reviews anfleh_


	4. Kapitel 4

_Hier nun ein weiteres Chappie. Danke an alle, die mir gereviewt haben!! –allen einen Keks anbiet- Ich hoffe, das Kapitel gefällt euch, und es ist nicht zu langweilig. ;-)_

**_Brchen: So, hier ein neues Kapitel. Sorry, ich hatte keine Zeit während der Woche, aber eventuell schaff ich dieses Wochenende noch ein Kapitel, ich hab noch ne Menge Ideen. _**

_**JamMit: Es freut mich zu hören, dass dir FF gefällt! Ich freue mich über jeden neuen Leser, und besonders, wenn er mir noch ein Review schreibt! –knuddel-**_

_**lord voldi: Danke für dein lob! –durchknuddel- Hab mich schon gefragt, wann du endlich meine Fic liest!! Aber ich früchte, ich muss dich enttäuschen... **_

4. Kapitel

Dela und James griffen nach ihren Besen. Sie nickten sich kurz zu und bestiegen sie. „Also", meldete sich Arina zu Wort, „ihr müsst drei Runden um den ganzen See fliegen. Es ist nicht gestattet, den Anderen mit Hilfsmittel zu behindern. Verstanden?"Sowohl Dela, als auch James nickten. James grinste. „Bereit zu verlieren?"„Du träumst ja noch Potter!", gab Dela zurück. „Achtung", ertönte Remus' Stimme, „fertig LOS!"Beide sausten los, ihre Mitschüler feuerten sie lautstark an. „Eigentlich", schoss es Dela durch den Kopf, während sie versuchte, auf der „inneren Bahn"zu fliegen, „ist es wie bei einem Quidditchspiel. Ausser, dass jetzt meine und Lilys Ehre, auf dem Spiel stehen..."Unten verfolgten Sirius und Lily gespannt das Rennen. Sie näherten sich dem Ziel, und Dela lag vorne! „Los Dela, du schaffst es!", schrie Lily und hüpfte auf und ab. Sirius stand ihr in keiner Weise nach, indem er aufgeregt hin und her lief und „Los doch Prongs, du willst doch nicht von meiner Schwester im Quidditch geschlagen werden!"rief. Dela wagte einen kurzen Blick nach hinten, und der verriet ihr, dass sie einen rechten Vorsprung hatte. Doch da geschah es: Plötzlich lahmte ihr Besen, und sie sah auch warum: Larissa Lexon und und ihre Handlangerin Parvana Raymonds. Larissa hatte ihren Zauberstab auf sie gerichtet, und als James vorbeigeflogen war, brach sie den Zauber so plötzlich ab, dass Dela noch eine Weile brauchte, um ihren Besen zu überzeugen, mit dem umhertrudeln aufzuhören.

James hatte sehr wohl bemerkt, dass etwas mit Delas Besen nicht in Ordnung war, aber eigentlich wollte er gewinnen. Er hatte ja nichts getan. „Wahrscheinlich", dachte er grinsend, „wahrscheinlich ist ihr etwas ins Auge geflogen..."Die Anderen waren etwas verwundert, denn Dela hatte eigentlich einen sehr grossen Vorsprung gehabt, also war es schon eigenartig, dass jetzt plötzlich James führte. Aber da kam auch schon Dela angebraust, und Lily schrieb sich wieder beinahe heiser. „Mensch Evans, beruhig dich, du musst mein Schwesterchen ja noch mal anfeuern!", meinte Sirius irritiert. Er schüttelte den Kopf. Warum mussten die Frauen auch immer so übertreiben... Derweil waren sowohl James als auch Dela in der letzten Runde.

„Da, sie kommen!", rief ein Erstklässler aus Gryffindor, der ganz beeindruckt von dem Spektakel schien. Dela hatte wieder etwas aufgeholt, dennoch, sie wusste, dass sie James nicht mehr einholen würde.

„Ja!", schrie Sirius, denn James war soeben durchs Ziel geflogen, und jetzt kam auch Dela an. Gefrustet stieg sie vom Besen. Lily lief zu ihr und umarmte sie. „Was war denn los?", fragte sie Dela. Auch Arina und Remus kamen, gefolgt von den jubelnden Jungs. Dela sah in die Runde. Dann wandte sie sich an James und Sirius. „He, ihr habt noch nicht gewonnen!", brummte sie. Auch Remus und Arina wollten hören, wieso sie denn plötzlich so langsam geworden war, dass James sie überholen konnte. James grinste. „Wahrscheinlich hatte sie ein Staubkorn im Auge und musste deshalb langsamer fliegen."Dela funkelte ihn wütend an. „Haha, guter Witz Potter! Ich wurde von deinem Wachhund augehalten!"Sofort sah James zu Sirius, der ebenfalls sprachlos war. „He, ich hab doch gar nichts gemacht!", sagte er. „Ich meine doch nicht Sirius, ich meine Lexon!", fauchte Dela. „Sie hat einen Lahmungszauber auf meinen Besen losgelassen!"James sah plötzlich sehr sauer aus. „Diese verblödete Kuh! Echt mal, Dela wenn du willst, können wir das Rennen wiederholen, das war echt nicht fair."Lily sah ihn erstaunt an. Sie hätte nicht gedacht, dass James so fair sein würde. „Nee, schon gut Potter, es gab keine Regel, die so was verboten hätte. Wir gewinnen dafür die nächsten drei Wettkämpfe", grinste Dela.

Mittlerweile hatten sich Lily und Sirius fürs Schwimmen fertig gemacht. „Na Evans, bereit zu verlieren?", fragte Sirius Lily grinsend. Diese meinte nur: „Abwarten Black"und watete schon mal ins Wasser. Arina und Remus traten zu ihnen. „Also, ihr müsst nur den See überqueren, zu eurer Orientierung haben wir ein paar magische Bojen ins Wasser getan", erklärte Remus. Dela umarmte Lily, wünschte ihr viel Glück und ihrem Bruder gutes Verlieren, nahm sich dann Lilys Kleider und ihr Tuch und flog schon mal zur anderen Seite. James tat es ihr gleich. „Merlin ist das kalt", fluchte Sirius, nachdem er sich neben Lily postiert hatte. Sie schenkte ihm nur ein herablassendes Lächelnd. „Ich bitte dich Black, das wird dich schon nicht umbringen!"

Arina und Remus gaben das Startsignal, und los ging's. Sirius lag schnell in Führung. Lily liess sich aber nicht beirren und zog ihr Tempo gleichmässig durch. Schwach hörte sie ihre Mitschüler schreien, mittlerweile waren es schon ziemlich viele.

Am Ufer:

„Seht mal!", rief Dela, „Dumbledore und McGonnagal!"Die Anderen sahen sich um und tatsächlich: Dumbledore und McGonnagal kamen auf sie zugeschritten. Mittlerweile war schon fast die ganze Schule um den See versammelt und verfolgte den Wettkampf zwischen Lily, Dela, James und Sirius. Die Meisten Jungs feuerten Sirius an, und einige Mädchen ebenfalls (am lautesten natürlich Larissa und Parvana), allerdings waren die meisten Mädchen für Lily und man sah hie und da auch ein Grüppchen Jungs, die Lily anfeuerten. „Ich sehe, ihr habt beschlossen jetzt einen Wettkampf auf körperlicher Basis zu veranstalten", lächelte Dumbledore, der inzwischen bei Dela, James, Arina und Remus angekommen war. „Wer führt denn?"„Wir natürlich", kam es von James, „und Sirius ist gerade dabei das Wettschwimmen zu gewinnen!"„Ha! Potter, du hast keine Ahnung!", schrie Dela da, denn nun, da Sirius Kräfte langsam nachliessen, hatte Lily aufgedreht, und gab nun alles, was sie noch hatte. James starrte verdutzt auf das Wasser, wo Lily gerade an Sirius vorbeischwamm.

Einige Minuten später war Lily von einer jubelnden Dela in die Arme genommen worden. „Du hast es geschafft Lily! Ha, du hättest Potters Gesicht sehen sollen, als er sah, wie du an Sirius vorbeigeschwommen bist!", rief sie und tanzte umher. „Wir wollen es ja nicht übertreiben, oder?!", fragte Sirius irritiert und sah seine Schwester an. Dela streckte ihm kurzerhand die Zunge raus...

Mittlerweile war es Zeit zum Mittagessen, und Dumbledore fand, weil sowieso alle schon da wären, könnten sie doch gleich draussen Picknicken... Er rief die Hauselfen, und die zauberten ein so leckeres Mittagessen, dass Dela sich arg zusammenreissen musste. Aber schliesslich konnte man mit vollem Magen nicht besonders gut rennen, und nachher war eben das angesagt.

Nach dem Essen und einer kurzen Mittagspause (in der James Sirius vollgejammert hatte, dass er sterben werde, weil Sirius ihm den Nachschlag und den Nachtisch verweigert hatte), machten sich Lily, James, Sirius, Arina, Dela und Remus auf zum Start des Rennens. Sie hatten sich entschlossen, einen 1000 Meter Lauf zu machen, wobei sie einfach geradeaus rennen mussten, und nach 500 Metern war eine Markierung, bei der sie zu wenden hatten. Das ganze fand auf dem Gras statt. James ging zur Startlinie und zu seiner und Sirius' Verblüffung auch Dela. Die beiden waren überzeugt gewesen, dass Dela reitet. Sirius grinste James zu. Er war sich sicher, dass Lily noch nie geritten war, und er dort gewinnen würde, und James beim Rennen.

Das Startsignal ertönte, und beide rannten los. Eine weile rannten sie nebeneinander, dann lief James voran. Beim Wendepunkt führte James immer noch, und Dela fluchte lautlos. Doch dann: James rutschte auf dem Gras aus und landete hart auf seinem Hintern. Dela überholte ihn, und rief noch rasch „Ätsch!", setzte zum letzten Sprint an, denn James war mittlerweile auch schon wieder auf den Beinen, und sie wollte unter gar keinen Umständen, dass er sie jetzt noch einholte. James kam Dela immer näher, beide sahen schon das Ziel. Sirius und Lily sprangen beide auf und ab und schrieen sich heiser. Doch James gelang es nicht, Dela noch vor dem Ziel wieder einzuholen, und auch die dritte Runde ging an die Mädchen. Die machten ihrer Freude Luft und sprangen umher. Wieder einmal schüttelte Sirius nur noch den Kopf über das Benehmen der Mädchen.

Dann kam das Reiten. Der Start sollte bei Hagrids Hütte stattfinden, wo auch die Pferde waren. Auf der Weide, schon gesattelt und gezäumt standen zwei Pferde. Das eine hatte kein einziges weisses Haar, es war durch und durch schwarz. Das andere war weiss und hatte kein einziges schwarzes Haar. Lily, die schon vorgegangen war, trat aus Hagrids Hütte. Sie trug eine dunkle Reithose, einen schwarzen Helm und hatte blaue Reithandschuhe an. „Er, Evans, sag mir nicht dass du reitest", sagte Sirius, der sie von oben bis unten musterte. Lily lächelte ihn zuckersüss an. „Seit ich neun bin, wieso? Ich reite übrigens Nachtschwarz, er ist schliesslich mein Pflegepferd hier, du darfst Seelenweiss reiten:"erklärte sie Sirius. Der sah alles andere als glücklich aus. Nicht dass es ihn störte, das weisse Pferd zu reiten, es war eigentlich eher die Tatsache, dass Lily regelmässig ritt, die ihm Sorgen bereitete. „Aber", dachte er, „reiten verlernt man nicht innerhalb von ein, zwei Jahren, es wird schon gehen."

Nach dem Start, und nachdem Lily sofort losgaloppiert war, bemerkte er, dass er vielleicht doch aus der Übung war, doch er liess sich nichts anmerken, und galoppierte dann hinterher. Die Route war eigentlich ganz einfach, zum Schloss herauf, und wieder zurück. Nur die Hindernisse, wie zum Beispiel eine Plastikplane, die Seelenweiss zutiefst verunsicherte, oder ein Stück, das man zu Fuss gehen musste, erschwerten die Angelegenheit. Nach kurzer Zeit aber hatte sich Sirius gefangen, und er musste zugeben, dass er sich recht wohl fühlte. Vielleicht würde er Hagrid fragen, ob er die Stute auch sonst mal reiten könnte.

Lily bemerkte, dass Sirius wohl sich wohl wieder erinnerte, wie man das Pferd richtig antrieb, denn er kam ihr nun doch gefährlich nah. Eventuell war es keine gute Idee gewesen, ihm Seelenweiss zu geben, denn Seelenweiss war generell schneller als Nachtschwarz. Aber eben: Generell. Und wenn ein Sirius Black sie ritt, nachdem er über ein Jahr nicht mehr geritten ist, kann es schon mal eine Ausnahme geben, und aus eben diesem Grund kam Sirius nach Lily ins Ziel. Sie übergaben die Pferde Hagrid und jetzt hätte Sirius allen Grund gehabt, sich zu fragen, ob er die Mädchen ins St. Mungos in die Abteilung der geistig Verwirrten schicken sollte, denn wie sie sich aufführten, war schon nicht mehr ganz normal, aber er war damit beschäftigt, sich selber zu bemitleiden. „Lily, wir haben es geschafft, wir haben gewonnen!!", schrie Dela und Lily jauchzte: „Jetzt gibt es Rache für die grünen Haare!" Arina musste ebenfalls grinsen, während Remus versuchte, James und Sirius daran zu hindern, Selbstmord zu begehen, denn die Beiden sahen aus, als ob sie eben dies zu tun gedachten. „Wir werden uns nur noch mit einer Papiertüte über dem Kopf zeigen können", jammerte Sirius.

Am späteren Nachmittag brachten die Mädchen den Jungs das Gedicht in den Schlafsaal. Die Jungs lagen alle auf Remus' Bett. Arina setzte sich auch, während Lily und Dela James und Sirius das Gedicht gaben. „Wie gesagt, ihr werdet leiden für unsere grünen Haare!", meinte Dela und grinste fies. Sirius und James überflogen das Gedicht und stöhnten. „Und", sagte Lily, eigentlich könntet ihr Arina danken, denn wenn sie nicht gesagt hätte, dass es zu gemein wäre, hättet ihr es singen müssen", setzte Lily hinzu. Sirius sah aus, also ob er Arina küssen wollte. „Arina Jordan, dafür steh ich in deiner Schuld!", rief er, und umarmte sie so fest, dass sie japste. „Black!", rief Lily halb entsetzt! „Bring sie nicht um!" Sirius liess sie grinsend los, und Arina rutschte zu ihrer eigenen Sicherheit etwas von ihm weg. Dann gingen die Mädchen raus, Dela drehte sich noch mal um, und sagte: „Ich freu mich schon auf das Abendessen!"und ging dann auch.

Beim Abendessen:

„Wo bleiben sie denn?", fragte Dela zum dritten Mal. Lily sah sie an. „Sie werden schon kommen. Wettschulden sind Ehrenschulden, schon vergessen?", brummte sie. Plötzlich verstummten in der Halle alle Gespräche und es wurde sehr, sehr still. Alle sahen zur Eingangstür. Lily und Dela grinsten sich zu, auch Arina konnte sich ein Lachen nicht verkneifen, wogegen Remus nur stöhnte. Dela gluckste. „Das war aber nicht verlangt!", meinte sie lachend.

_So, ich bin richtig gemein, was? Aber ich hoffe, ihr lest es weiter, es macht echt Spass diese Geschichte zu schreiben! Nun kommt, was immer kommt: Schreibt mir ein Review! –Hundeblick aufsetz- Vielleicht schaff ich dann noch ein Kapitel an diesem Wochenende... Lg, moonyTatze_


	5. Kapitel 5

_Hier ein neues Kapitelchen. Wie gesagt, James und Sirius müssen Leiden, aber sie bekommen ihre Rache, versprochen! So, dann will ich euch nicht länger volllabern, viel Spass beim Lesen! –allen einen Keks verteil- _

**Melli: Es tut mir Leid, dass du solange warten musstest, aber ich hatte Stress in der Schule... Ich weiss, dass die Streiche bei McGonnagal nicht besonders toll waren, aber ich musste die Mädels gewinnen lassen. Aber auch die Mädchen werden leiden, versprochen...**

****

**lord voldie: Tja, ich bin eben fies... -grins- Aber du kommst noch auf deine Kosten, auch die Mädels werden noch leiden...**

****

5. Kapitel

James und Sirius hatten alte Kleider angezogen, wie sie etwa vor ca. 200-300 Jahren "in"waren, jetzt aber längstens aus der Mode. Während Lily, Dela und Arina sich bemühten nicht allzu laut zu lachen, damit sie die kommende Darbietung nicht störten, warf Remus den beiden Jungs mitleidvolle Blicke zu. James und Sirius stellten sich vor dem Lehrertisch auf, genauer direkt vor Malas Platz. Diese funkelte die Beiden böse an. „Was soll dieser Aufzug?", zischte sie. Sirius zog rasch den Zauberstab, und man hörte ein Donnergrollen und blitze zuckten durch die grosse Halle. „Alle Achtung, ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass sie es auch noch inszenieren würden", meinte Dela anerkennend. Dann begannen die Jungs, sie sahen Mala an, und sanken dann vor ihrer Zaubertranklehrerin auf die Knie. ( _James_, **Sirius**, **_beide_**)

_Ich möchte mit dir sterben_

_Im Sturm heute Nacht._

_Mich nicht mehr erwehren_

_Der tobenden Macht._

__

**Siehst du das Meer, **

**Die stürmische See?**

**Halt mich ganz fest,**

**Bevor ich vergeh'.**

****

_**Spürst du den Wind**_

_**Des Himmels Gewalt?**_

_**Küss meine Lippen**_

_**Bald werden sie kalt.**_

**__**

_Hörst du den Donner,_

_Gewitters Beginn?_

_Hör auf, dich zu wehren_

_Es hat keinen Sinn._

__

**Ich möchte mit dir sterben**

**Im Sturm heute Nacht.**

**Mich nicht mehr erwehren**

**Der tobenden Macht.**

****

Totenstille... Dann begannen zuerst natürlich die Slytherins, dann nach und nach die ganze Halle schalend zu lachen. Mala starrte auf die beiden Jungs vor ihr. Ihr Kopf sah aus, als hätte sie einen Marathon hinter sich. „Black, Potter, morgen um Acht Uhr in meinem Büro. Strafarbeit!", zischte sie.

Sirius und James standen auf und flohen rennend aus der grossen Halle.

„Wir werden uns nie mehr zeigen können, am Besten, ich schneid mir die Haare millimeterkurz ab, und ich verändere meine Augenfarbe irgendwie, was meinst du, fällt blau weniger auf als mein natürliches schwarz?", jammerte Sirius James die Ohren voll. „Ha, ich will ja sehen, ob du dir deine Haare abhaust, nachdem du sie über ein Jahr wachsen gelassen hast!", meinte James nur, und sah seinen besten Freund an. Sirius Haare reichten ihm knapp über die Schultern und fielen ihm immer wieder ins Gesicht, worauf der sie, mit einer eleganten Bewegung wieder aus dem Gesicht wischte. James Haare dagegen standen unordentlich von allen Seiten ab. Er hatte haselnussbraune Augen. Endlich waren sie bei der fetten Dame angekommen. „Ach, ihr seid schon zurück? Violet hat mir schon alles erzählt. Ihr müsst wissen, ich liebe Liebesgedichte!", begrüsste sie die Beiden. Die sahen sich kurz an, dann brummte James: „Jaja, von mir aus, aber lass uns jetzt rein! Sahnetorte!"Die fette Dame klappte beleidigt zur Seite und James und Sirius rannten in ihren Schlafsaal. „Was sollen wir denn nun machen Prongs? Wir sind gebrandmarkt bis an unser Lebensende, das ist unser Todesurteil, die Slytherins werden es uns noch bis ans Ende des siebten Schuljahres unter de Nase reiben!", rief Sirius, und liess sich auf James' Bett fallen. James setzte sich zu ihm. „Das war echt, echt fies von Evans und der Nervensäge!", brummte er. („Die Nervensäge", so nannte James Dela, denn er wollte nicht Black sagen...) Remus trat in den Schlafsaal, gefolgt von Peter. „Hallo?", fragte er leise. Dann trat er zu James' Bett und sah auf die beiden Häufchen Elend hinab. „Warum musstet ihr denn auch noch solche Kleider anziehen, und ein Gewitter auferstehen lassen?!", fragte er lächelnd. James stöhnte. „Padfoot und ich dachten, wenn schon, dann richtig."„Ja", setzte Sirius hinzu, „und du hoffst, dass Evans jetzt mit dir ausgeht, oder?"Er grinste James an. „Sirius, zieh mich nicht damit auf, es ist mir ernst mit Lily!", meinte James ernst und sehr ruhig, Sirius wusste, wenn James so sprach, meinte er es auch ernst. „Schon okay Prongs, ich weiss es ja. Frag sie doch morgen, ob sie mit dir ausgeht, vielleicht sagt sie jetzt ja endlich ja!"James nuschelte etwas, was sich ganz nach „...wenn ich morgen aus dem Bett gehe..."anhörte...

Dann legte sich Sirius auf sein Bett und zog die Vorhänge zu. Irgendwie hatte er bis zum Schluss gehofft, dass seine Schwester und Lily ihnen die Aufgabe ersparen würden. Aber es schien, dass er und James auf die Beiden abgefärbt hatten. Beim nächsten Streich allerdings würde Arina auch dran kommen. Es war ihm bis zu diesem Abend nicht bewusst aufgefallen, wie hübsch sie geworden war. Und sie hatte ihn und James davor bewahrt, singen zu müssen. Aber sie hatte auch mitgelacht, und er fand, dass sie vom nächsten Streich ruhig auch mal betroffen sein konnte. Und dann würde Moony vielleicht auch wieder mitmachen, und es würde eine ganz lustige Zeit werden...

Am nächsten Morgen, im Gemeinschaftsraum:

„NEIN POTTER!!! Ich werde nicht mit dir ausgehen! Wann begreifst du das endlich?? Zum allerletzten Mal: Ich werde niemals, ich wiederhole, niemals mit dir, James Potter ausgehen!", schrie Lily James an, der sie gerade gefragt hatte, ob sie nicht mit ihm am nächsten Samstag nach Hogsmead gehen würde. Sirius, der gerade hinzugetreten war, fragte Remus: „Was ist denn jetzt schon wieder los?"Dela und Arina lachten. „James hat gerade Lily gefragt, ob sie mit ihm nächsten Samstag nach Hogsmead geht", erklärte Arina grinsend. Sirius grinste, strich sich kurz durch die Haare, und meinte: „Er hat recht. Ich wollte dich fragen, ob du mit mir kommst, Arina."Arina, Dela und Remus sahen ihn an. „Vergiss es Black!", meinte Arina gelassen. Dann wandte sie sich Lily zu und wollte gerade etwas sagen, als James sich wieder zu Wort meldete: „Du hast gesagt zum allerletzten mal. Das nächste Mal sagst du also ja? Also, gehst du..."weiter kam er nicht, denn Lily hatte ihm ein Kissen an den Kopf geworfen und war dann mit Arina und Dela im Schlepptau nach draussen gegangen. „Tja, Prongs, das ging wohl daneben", grinste Sirius. „Danke Padfoot, bei dir liefst ja auch nicht besser, oder?", knurrte James.

Sowohl James, als auch Sirius waren an diesem Tag nicht so recht zu gebrauchen. Beide hingen ihren Gedanken nach. Remus schüttelte nur noch den Kopf, denn weder James, noch Sirius hatten ihm auch nur eine Frage beantwortet, die er ihnen gestellt hatte.

Plötzlich grinste Sirius. „Prongs! Ich habe einen Plan!"James sah ihn an, und begann dann ebenfalls zu grinsen. „Na los, erzähl!", forderte er seinen Freund auf. Dela, die soeben mit Lily und Arina an den Jungs vorbeigelaufen war, meinte nur trocken: „Warum gefällt es mir bloss besser, wenn sie trübsinnig herumhocken?!"

Am Abend kamen Sirius, Remus und James zu den Mädchen, die beim Kaminfeuer sassen. „Hallo Mädels", sagte Sirius und setzte sich neben Arina, die sofort vorsorglich etwas zu Seite rückte. „Wir haben euch einen Vorschlag zu machen", erklärte James. „Euch ist klar, dass wir das nicht auf uns sitzen lassen können, aber wir sind nicht zu brutal", sprach Sirius weiter. Die Mädchen sahen die Jungs an. „Weiter", forderte Dela ihren Bruder auf. „Nun gut, wir haben uns gedacht, dass wir noch eine Wette wollen. Wir, das heisst Prongs, Moony und ich, wetten, dass wir Mala vor der gesamten Schülerschaft dazu bringen, zu uns Ich liebe euch , zu sagen. Der Einsatz ist für euch dasselbe, wie das letzte Mal, für Jordan gilt das auch. Und es kommt eine kleine Verschärfung dazu: Ihr werdet bei uns im Schlafsaal übernachten, ebenfalls eine Woche lang. Wenn ihr gewinnen solltet, werden wir, also James und ich, nackt auf dem Besen dreimal ums Schloss fliegen, Remus darf nackt schwimmen gehen. Soweit unser Angebt, schlagt ihr ein?"Die Mädchen tauschten Blicke. Wenn sie verlieren würden, war das echt arg, zumal das Übernachten ja noch dazu kam, aber die Verlockung, dass sich Sirius und James wirklich echt schlimm vor der ganzen Schule demütigen würden war zu gross. Sie schlugen ein.

Später, als die Mädchen in ihren Betten lagen (Larissa und Parvana waren zum Glück noch nicht da), sprachen sie noch über die neue Wette. „Ich weiss nicht, hätten die Jungs so eine Wette vorgeschlagen, mit so einem Einsatz, wenn sie sich nicht sicher wären, dass sie gewinnen?", gab Arina zu bedenken. „Ach Quatsch, sie wollten einfach sicher gehen, dass wir einschlagen. Die müssen jetzt unbedingt ihr gekränktes Ego aufbessern. Aber an Mala werden sie scheitern, soviel steht fest!", lachte Lily. Auch Dela war zuversichtlich. „Mich wundert ja nur, dass Remus auch mitmacht", meinte Dela, aber Arina meinte, sie mache ja auch mit, warum er nicht.

Am nächsten Tag blieben James, Sirius und Remus nach Zaubertränke noch im Kerker. Misstrauisch gingen die Mädchen in Verwandlung.

„Ehm Professor Mala, ich hätte eine Frage", meldete sich James zu Wort. „Was", war die karge Antwort. „Ehm, nun, ich habe gehört, sie hätten gerne Theaterstücke, bei denen es um die Liebe geht, und ich wollt fragen, ob sie nicht mit uns", er zeigte auf Remus und Sirius, „etwas üben könnten. Wir wollen nämlich ein paar Mädchen beeindrucken, und wir haben gehört, dass sie Theater mögen, und wir dachten, sie sind doch auf diesem Gebiet Fachfrau, also könnten sie mit uns üben, und eventuell auch beim Abendessen, damit wir es schon einmal vor Publikum geübt haben", erklärte James und setzte einen Hundeblick auf.

Fünf Minuten später machten sich die Jungs siegessicher zu Verwandlung auf. „Woher hast du gewusst, dass Mala ein Theaterfreak ist?", wollte Sirius von James wissen. „Ich hab es mal gehört, wie sie mit Flitwick über ein Stück gesprochen hat, darum bin ich auf diese idee gekommen", meinte der grinsend.

Am Abend in der grossen Halle:

„Na, wolltet ihr uns nicht jetzt beweisen, dass Mala euch so liebt", fragte Dela spöttisch. Sirius grinste, nickte Remus und James zu, und sie gingen zum Lehrertisch. „Die werden sich noch eine Strafarbeit holen", meinte Arina. Alle Schüler starrten gebannt zum Lehrertisch. Sirius warf sich in die Brust, und zusammen mit Remus und James sagte er: „Oh holdes Weibe, was haltet ihr von uns?"Die Antwort der Professorin war so unerwartet, dass Dela beinahe vom Stuhl fiel. „Ich liebe euch, oh werte Herren!"

_So, das war's. ;-) Ich hoffe, es war einigermassen lustig. Das Gedicht heisst übrigens „Sturmbringer", ich hab's aus dem Internet, aber es war kein Autor angegeben. Ach ja, vergesst bitte nicht: Schwarzlesen ist verboten, reviewen wird mit Keksen belohnt, und die, die keine Kekse mögen, bekommen Schokolade oder Kuchen... ;-) Lg, -alle knuddel-, MoonyTatze_


	6. Kapitel 6

_So, hier seht ihr, wie die Mädchen die folgende Woche überleben... ;-p –noch an alle Kekse verteil- Viel Spass beim Lesen! ;-)_

_**Angel911: Hey! Freut mich, dass dir meine Story gefällt! Deine find ich auch super! -knuddel-**_

6. Kapitel

Lily, Dela und Arina sahen sich sehr, sehr, sehr geschockt an. Dann heulte Arina auf. „Nein, das ist jetzt nicht wahr!", und auch Lily und Dela stotterten „Nein, das... das kann nicht sein... Wir irren uns, wir haben es gar nicht gesehen, es ist alles nur ein schlechter Traum." Ihre Mitschüler verstanden natürlich nur Bahnhof, denn sie wussten ja nichts von der Wette. Peter, der einfach gar nicht gefragt wurde, ob er mitmachen wollte oder nicht, quiekte auf, als James, Sirius und Remus, von Ohr zu Ohr grinsend an den Gryffindortisch kamen und sich setzten. „Bitte, bitte, Sirius, tu mir das nicht an", bettelte Dela, doch der grinste nur. „Sirius?", fragte er, „Ich dachte, das heisst ab jetzt genau eine Woche lang Sirius, Liebling "Dela stöhnte auf. Lily sah mehr als nur unglücklich aus, und Arina starrte auf einen weit entfernten Punkt, irgendwo am anderen Hallenende. James setzte sich neben Lily und sah sie auffordernd an. „Was?", fauchte sie, worauf James wieder grinste. „Erstens, es heisst ab jetzt, wie Sirius Dela schon darauf hingewiesen hat, Was, Liebling , und Zweitens, könntest du mir von der Siruptorte ein Stück abschneiden?"Grummelnd tat Lily, was er verlangte.

Nach dem Essen verschwanden die Mädchen schleunigst aus der grossen Halle. Sie gingen, oder besser rannten hinauf, zum Gryffindorturm und dann hoch in ihren Schlafsaal, um ja nicht noch einmal den Jungs zu begegnen. Drinnen warf sich Dela auf Arinas Bett. „Sagt mir, dass ich gerade aufwache, und das von eben nie wirklich geschehen ist!", flehte sie Lily und Arina an. Arina seufzte ebenfalls. „Danke euch auch, dass ich da jetzt auch mitmachen musste!", brummelte sie Dela und Lily zu. Die sahen sich grinsend an. „Ach Arina, tu nicht so, als ob es dich besonders stören wird! Du magst doch meinen nervtötenden Bruder, oder irre ich mich da?", fragte Dela und grinste Arina an. Dass deren Gesicht nun einen Hauch Rosa angenommen hatte, bestätigte Delas Vermutung. „Gar nicht war, er ist ätzend und die Pest und.", Arina unterbrach sich selber und warf ein Kissen nach Dela, „ausserdem ist er arrogant!"Dela und Lily lachten. Lily legte sich in ihr Bett, und auch Dela und Arina legten sich bald schlafen.

Allerdings hielt der Schlaf nicht lange: Ein Klopfen ertönte an der Türe, und ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten, stürmten James, Sirius und Remus hinein. (AN: Ja, ich ignorier jetzt halt, dass Jungs eigentlich die Mädchenschlafsäle nicht betreten können, ihr werdet's mir verzeihen, oder? –liebguck-)

„Ehem", setzte Sirius an, doch James unterbrach ihn. Er setzte die Miene eines Lehrers auf, der gerade einen Schüler bei einem Streich erwischt hatte. „Meine Lieben Mädels, sagt mal könnt ihr euch an eure Wettschulden erinnern?", fragte er. Die Mädchen sahen sich an. Lily reagierte als Erste. Sie schien sich zu erinnern, denn sie sah James an und schüttelte dann fassungslos den Kopf. Die Jungs begannen zu grinsen. Da schienen auch Dela und Arina sich zu erinnern. „Nein, bitte, tut uns das nicht an!", bettelte Arina und sie sah mehr wie unglücklich drein. Lily und Dela warfen sich einen Blick zu. „Arina", setzte Lily an, „du kennst die Regel: Wettschulden sind Ehrenschulden . Wir müssen." Dann wandte sie sich an James. „Aber umziehen werden wir uns ja wohl in unserem Schlafsaal dürfen, oder?"„Nun ja", begann James gedehnt, „dürfen tut ihr das schon, aber vielleicht wollt ihr das ja nicht?"Er sah Lily hoffnungsvoll an. Sie warf ihm einen bösen Blick zu und stand dann auf. Dela und Lily mussten Arina stützen, sie schien am Rande eines Nervenzusammenbruchs zu sein. „Mit Black in einem Zimmer, und Potter ist auch da und Pettigrew und Remus, okay, Remus ist nett, aber Black, Hilfe...", murmelte sie. „Ich fühle mich geehrt", meinte Sirius sarkastisch.

Der ganze Gemeinschaftsraum sah auf, als James, Sirius und Remus mit Lily, Dela und Arina im Schlepptau von den Mädchenschlafsälen kamen und zu den Jungenschlafsälen gingen, und als sie nicht mehr zu sehen waren ging das Getuschel auch schon los.

Im Schlafsaal der Jungs:

Peter quiekte erschrocken, als die Mädchen eintraten, und er zog schnell die Vorhänge zu seinem Bett zu.

Lily wandte sich an Remus und er sah, dass sie, wie auch Dela und Arina das Lachen unterdrückte. „War das, hab ich richtig gesehen, trägt Peter wirklich einen, einen rosafarbenen Schlafanzug?", japste Lily. Remus gab sich Mühe, nicht zu lachen, und Sirius setzte hinzu: „Mit himmelblauen Elefanten drauf."

Dela sah sich um. „Und wo sollen wir bitteschön schlafen? Ich sehe vier Betten, nicht Sieben."James und Sirius wechselten Blicke. „Nun ja", begann Sirius grinsend, „ihr könntet bei uns im Bett schlafen, Evans bei James, Jordan bei mir und Dela bei Remus." Arina sah Lily und Dela an. „Das gehört nicht wirklich zu den Wettschulden, oder?", fragte sie die beiden. Dela zuckte nur mit den Schultern. „Ich glaube nicht, oder?", fragte sie an Lily gewandt. „Ich glaube schon", warf Sirius in die Runde, und auch James nickte grinsend. Lily seufzte, und nahm den anderen Mädchen die Entscheidung ab, indem sie kurzentschlossen auf James' Bett krabbelte. Dela sah Arina kurz an und ging dann zu Remus' Bett, während sich Arina ergeben zu Sirius' Bett aufmachte. Sirius und James grinsten sich zu. Doch bevor Sirius ebenfalls in sein Bett klettern konnte, pflaumte Arina sich noch vor ihm auf. „Erstens: Keinerlei Grabschversuche!", was ein „Was denkst du eigentlich von mir?!"nach sich zog, doch Arina fuhr unbeeindruckt weiter: „Zweitens: Wenn du mir auch nur einmal die Decke wegziehst, schläfst du denn Rest der Woche ohne Decke! Drittens: Wehe du weckst mich am Morgen vor sieben Uhr!"Sie lächelte ihn zuckersüss an, und fügte noch. „_Liebling_..." hinzu. Dann legte sie sich ins Bett. Dela und Lily grinsten sich zu. Wenn Arina erst einmal in Fahrt kam, war sie kaum mehr zu bremsen...

Lily sah auf, als James ebenfalls ins Bett kletterte. „Ehm, gute Nacht Potter, _Liebling_, für dich gelten die gleichen Regeln", sagte sie und sah ihn an. James sah Lily an. Eigentlich konnte er es gar nicht glauben, dass Lily Evans, das Mädchen, das er liebte, neben ihm schlafen würde (okay, nicht ganz freiwillig, aber trotzdem) und er dankte Sirius für seinen nachträglichen Einfall... „Gute Nacht. Wie wäre es mit den Vornamen?", fragte er sie. Lily sah ihn an. „Naja, ich dachte, wenn du schon eine Woche lang neben mir schläfst könnten wir uns doch mit unseren Vornamen anreden, oder?", meinte er etwas kleinlaut. Lily nickte nur und drehte sich dann zur Wand.

Dela hatte sich ebenfalls zur Wand gedreht. „Verflixt", dachte sie, „jetzt lieg ich dank meinem Bruder neben Remus, auf den ich per Zufall auch noch stehe, und das eine Woche lang! Aber da ich ja die Freundschaft zu Remus nicht zerstören will, kann ich ihm nix sagen! Bei Merlin, das wird eine harte Woche..."Was Dela nicht wusste, war, dass Remus ähnlichen Gedanken nachhing...

Am nächsten Morgen:

Lily, James, Remus, Dela und Peter wurden durch ein lautes: „Black. Was hab ich dir gestern eigentlich gesagt?!"von Arina geweckt. Sirius stand, von Ohr zu Ohr grinsend neben dem Bett. „Mensch, ehrlich ihr Mädchen seid furchtbar! Ich hab dich nur zwei Minuten vor sieben Uhr geweckt, nur zwei Minuten! Ausserdem hast du das Liebling vergessen."Arina schüttelte den Kopf und stand dann auf, genau wie Lily und Dela. „Wo wollt ihr denn hin?", fragte James. Lily drehte sich leicht genervt um. „Wir wollen uns nur anziehen, James, _Liebling_."Damit drehte sie sich um und verschwand aus dem Schlafsaal.

„Prongs, he Prongs! Hallo, seit wann seid ihr denn bei den Vornamen?", fragte Sirius und musterte James lachend. „Seid gestern", nun lachte auch James, „ich hab ihr den Vorschlag gemacht. Versuch es auch mal, denn eine Woche lang immer nur Evans , wo ich sie doch die ganze Nacht durch sehe , war mir zu viel..."Sirius sah ihn an, und nickte dann.

Bei den Mädchen:

„Lily, seit wann seid ihr denn bei den Vornamen?", fragte Dela neugierig. „Seit gestern Abend, er hat es mir Vorgeschlagen. Po- nein, James kann manchmal ja doch vernünftig sein! Arina, frag mal Black, eventuell ist er einverstanden, wenn ihr euch auch beim Vornahmen anreden würdet"sagte Lily. Arina grummelte nur vor sich hin. Sie traten in den Schlafsaal.

Larissa und Parvana sassen auf Parvanas Bett und es sah so aus, als ob sie auf Lily, Dela und Arina gewartet hätten. „Haben die die ganze Nacht dort verbracht?", fragte Dela grinsend an Lily gewandt. Diese grinste nun ebenfalls. „Wo ward ihr?", fragte Larissa. „Ich wüsste nicht, was dich das anginge, Lexon", antwortete Arina. „Ihr ward doch bei James und Sirius, oder? Wie könnt ihr es nur wagen! Aber du und Evans, ihr werdet James und Sirius nicht bekommen, das schöre ich!", zischte sie, und dann stolzierte sie mit Parvana im Schlepptau nach draussen. Die Drei sahen sich an und brachen in Lachen aus. „Was war das denn jetzt?", fragte Dela und die anderen zuckten nur mit den Schultern. Als sie sich weitgehend beruhigt hatten und angezogen waren, gingen sie nach unten.

James, Sirius und Remus hatten gewartet, Peter, der Hunger hatte, war schon vorausgelaufen. Dela sah ihren Bruder an. „Was, nicht beim Essen, Sirius, _Liebling_?", fragte sie etwas spöttisch. Er grinste nur. Dann gingen sie zu sechst nach unten in die grosse Halle, wobei Arina und Sirius und Lily und James kabbelten und Remus und Dela schweigend hinterher liefen. Alle, die in der Halle sassen, sahen verdutzt auf. Die Marauders und Dela, Lily und Arina zusammen, ohne sich beinahe die Köpfe einzuschlagen, oder sich gegenseitig anzuschreien, das war ein sehr, sehr seltenes Bild. Aber spätestens, als Arina zu Sirius: „Halt endlich die Klappe, Sirius, _Liebling_!", sagte, klappten allen, ausnahmslos der Mund auf. Arina und Sirius waren immerhin übereingekommen, sich auch beim Vornahmen anzusprechen. Nun, für Uneingeweihte musste das schon ein sehr komisches Bild abgeben, dass Dela, Lily und Arina die Jungs immer mit Liebling ansprachen und sie ausserdem mit dem Vornamen ansprachen und überhaupt, dass sie bei den Jungs sassen...

So verging die Woche, und die Mädchen mussten zugeben, dass es nicht halb so schlimm wie erwartet war. Als sie dann das erste mal seit einer Woche wieder in ihren eigenen Betten lagen, mussten Arina und Lily verdutzt feststellen, dass sie Sirius und James vermissten, denn es war doch lustig gewesen, jeden Abend vor dem Einschlafen noch mit ihnen zu kabbeln. Dela hingegen war einigermassen froh...

Durch diese Wette kam es nun öfters vor, dass die Mädchen und die Marauders zusammen gesehen wurden. Lily stellte fest, dass man mit Sirius wunderbar herumalbern konnte, aber dass er auch ein bisschen wie ein grosser Bruder war, Arina und James fanden heraus, dass sie beide die gleiche Lieblingsquidditchmannschaft hatten und Dela und Remus sassen oft einfach in stillem Einverständnis nebeneinander und schwiegen.

Eines Abends verabschiedete sich Arina von Lily und Dela, da sie noch kurz etwas aus der Bibliothek holen wollte. Als sie allerdings nach einer Stunde immer noch nicht da war, begannen sie sich ernsthaft Sorgen zu machen. „Was meinst du ist ihr geschehen?", fragte Lily ängstlich an Dela gewandt. Die sah nicht minder ängstlich aus. „Man hat doch nicht eine Stunde um ein Buch zu holen, oder?", fragte sie. „Vielleicht ist sie eingeschlafen?", schlug Lily, selber nicht sehr überzeugt, aber hoffnungsvoll vor. „Ja, vielleicht..." Nach weiteren fünfzehn Minuten hielten sie es nicht mehr aus, und gingen in den Jungenschlafsaal.

„Habt ihr zufällig mal Arina gesehen? Sie ist vor über einer Stunde in die Bibliothek gegangen, um schnell etwas zu holen!", sagte Dela. Sirius sprang sofort auf, und James holte rasch etwas aus seinem Koffer. „Ich schwöre feierlich, dass ich ein Tunichtgut bin!", flüsterte er, doch Dela hatte es gehört, und warf Remus einen fragenden Blick zu. „Später", sagte er nur, und winkte die beiden zu ihnen. „Wow", sagte Lily, als sie die Karte sah. Gemeinsam suchten sie nach dem Punkt mit der Aufschrift „Arina Jordan"und schliesslich fanden sie ihn... Umkreist von den Punkten „Bellatrix Black", „Lucius Malfoy", „Severus Snape", „Walten McNair"und „William Avery". Just in diesem Moment entfernten sich die Punkte „Bellatrix Black" und „Severus Snape"und jetzt sprang Sirius fluchend auf und rannte los, die anderen hinterher.

Das Bild das sich ihnen bot war grauenhaft. Lily flüsterte entsetzt „Arina", und Dela kämpfte mit den Tränen. Sirius, James und Remus zogen die Zauberstäbe...

_Ach wie bin ich doch gemein, nicht? –grins- ;-) Es war hoffentlich nicht zu langweilig... _

_Ich schreib aber nicht weiter, wenn ich nicht mindestens vier Reviews bekommen hab, und nur so zur Warnung: (hahaha...), nächste Woche bin ich (unfreiwillig) im Lager und kann nicht schreiben, aber vielleicht stell ich ja vorher noch ein Kapitel rauf, damit ihr wisst, was mit Arina los ist... (Jaaa! Ich weiss, ich geb's ja zu, ich bin jetzt schon richtig süchtig nach Reviews, aber die bauen einen immer so auf... ;-) ) Lg, -alle knuddel-, MoonyTatze_


	7. Kapitel 7

_Nur noch ein Review? Ist die Story so schlecht, oder liest sie einfach niemand? Dafür aber ein riesiges Dankeschön an Elenya! Dankedankedanke! –knuddel- -einen riesenkeks anbiet- Also dann, ein neues Kapitel, ich will euch jetzt nicht weiter volllabern, nur schreibt mir bittebitte wieder Reviews, mein Ego geht sonst den Bach runter..._

7. Kapitel

„Ah, sie nur Schlammblut, deine _Retter_ sind da!", grinste Avery. Arina lag am Boden. Aus einer Wunde am Kopf floss Blut und sie atmete flach. Ausserdem schienen ihr mehrere Rippen gebrochen zu sein. Das, was für Lily und Dela aber am Schlimmsten war, war, dass Arina keinerlei Anzeichen von sich gab, ob sie es gehört hatte oder nicht. Sirius knurrte. „Dafür bezahlt ihr, ihr verdammten Slytherinschlangen!", zischte er und zielte auf Avery. Doch Dela zog ihn zurück. „Nein, Sirius, warte! Wenn du ihn angreifst haben wir keine Chance, ihn aus der Schule werfen zu lassen!" James, Remus und Lily versuchten derweil, da Dela und Sirius Avery, Malfoy und Nott ablenkten, an Arina zu kommen. In diesem Moment erklang die scharfe Stimme McGonnagals. „Was bei Merlin ist hier los? Avery, Nott, Malfoy, ab in ihren Schlaf..."Weiter kam sie nicht, denn sie hatte Arina gesehen. „Oh mein Gott! Wer von ihnen war das? Avery, Nott, Malfoy, sofort zum Direktor! Bringen sie Miss Jordan in den Krankenflügel", sagte sie an die Marauder, Lily und Dela gewannt.

Sirius bückte sich und nahm Arina auf die Arme. Bevor die Anderen noch etwas sagen konnten, war er schon losgelaufen. Der Rest sah sich kurz an, und sprintete dann hinterher.

„Nein, ihr bleibt draussen!"Die junge Heilerin Madam Pomfrey schickte Sirius, James, Remus, Dela und Lily wieder nach draussen. „Ihr könnt morgen kommen, jetzt braucht sie Ruhe. Ab in eure Betten!" Resigniert zogen sie von dannen.

Im Schlafsaal der Mädchen:

„Wie kann man nur so grausam sein?", fragte Lily nun schon das fünfte Mal. Dela zuckte hilflos mit den Schultern. Dann legte sich jede in ihr eigenes Bett, aber Dela konnte nicht einschlafen. Schliesslich gab sie es auf, sie war noch zu geschockt. Leise, um niemanden zu wecken, stand sie auf, ging aus dem Schlafsaal nach unten und dann die Treppe hoch zu Jungenschlafsaal. Kurz zögerte sie noch, dann öffnete sie leise die Tür. Peters Geschnarche ertönte. Dela ging zielstrebig auf Remus' Bett zu. Sie bemerkte nicht, dass auch ihr Bruder keinen Schlaf fand, und Sirius bemerkte mit einem Grinsen auf den Lippen wie Dela sich zu Remus hinunterbeugte und ihn anstupste.

„Remus, Remus, wach doch mal auf!", flüsterte sie. Remus setzte sich plötzlich auf und Dela machte einen kleinen Sprung nach hinten. „Wa...Dela? Was machst du denn hier?", fragte er verwirrt. „Ehm, naja, ich kann nicht schlafen, ich hab ehrlich gesagt ziemlich Angst um Arina, und da wollte ich dich fragen, ob..."doch Remus unterbrach sie. „Ob du bei mir schlafen kannst? Klar, komm rein!", und er rückte zur Seite und hob die Decke an. Dankbar schlüpfte Dela unter die Decke und schlief schon nach ein paar Minuten ein. Remus musste lächeln. „Hätte nicht gedacht, dass sie einfach so kommt. Aber Sirius hatte wohl doch recht, als er sagte, dass Dela mich sehr mag..."und zufrieden lächelnd schlief auch er ein.

Sirius, als er sich sicher war, dass alle schliefen, stand auf und ging rasch zu Remus Bett. Seine Schwester hatte sich an seinen Freund gekuschelt. Wieder musste Sirius grinsen. „Na wenn sie es jetzt endlich begreifen würden, dass sie super zusammenpassen und überhaupt... Und dann müssten es James und Lily auch noch begreifen... Und Arina..."Sirius seufzte, zog den Vorhang von Remus' Bett zu und legte sich wieder schlafen.

Am nächsten Morgen, im Jungenschlafsaal:

„He, Padfoot, wach schon auf, na los!", James stupste Sirius an und endlich wachte dieser auf. „Na endlich", seufzte James erleichtert, dann weck ich mal Moony."Und er wandte sch zum gehen. „Nein, warte mal James, halt doch, Prongs!", sagte Sirius und versuchte, einigermassen wach zu werden. James sah ihn irritiert an. „Warum soll ich Moony nicht wecken? Er will bestimmt auch mit zu Arina, oder meinst du nicht?"Sirius beeilte sich, aufzustehen. „Doch, sicher, aber du solltest sie nicht abrupt wecken, weil ich denke, dass du sonst ein Kissen an den Kopf kriegst."„_Sie_?", fragte James und zog eine Augenbraue hoch. „Remus und wer?"Jetzt grinste Sirius. „Na Moony und mein Schwesterherz!"

Wie auf Kommando schob jemand die Vorhänge an Remus' Bett beiseite und die Köpfe von Remus und Dela erschienen. „Hallo zusammen", grüsste Dela gähnend in die Runde, und in diesem Moment kam auch Lily in den Schlafsaal. „Ach da bist du Dela! Ich hab dich schon überall gesucht"meinte sie und begrüsste dann die Jungs. Es schien ihr nicht aufzufallen, dass es doch etwas ungewöhnlich war, dass Dela freiwillig bei Remus geschlafen hatte...

Einige Minuten später standen die Mädchen angezogen unten im Gemeinschaftsraum und unterhielten sich. Sie verstummten, als die Jungs dazutraten, und gemeinsam machten sie sich auf, in den Krankenflügel.

Lily zögerte kurz, und öffnete dann die Tür. Zielstrebig ging Sirius rasch an Lily vorbei, auf ein Bett ganz am Ende des Krankensaals zu. Doch bevor er ankam, wuselte Madam Pomfrey aus ihrem Büro heran und sagte: „Es tut mir Leid, aber jetzt können sie noch nicht zu Miss Jordan. Sie braucht Ruhe und schläft noch! Gehen sie zuerst frühstücken, dann dürfen sie noch einmal kommen."Die Freunde wussten, dass Widerspruch zwecklos war, und brav drehten sie sich um und verliessen den Krankenflügel. Draussen sah sich Dela um. „He Leute, weiss jemand, wo mein Bruder ist?"Auch die Anderen sahen sich suchend um. „Meint ihr, er ist drinnen geblieben?", fragte James. Lily sah ihn an. „James, bist du sicher, dass Sirius, ich wiederhole, wir sprechen hier von Sirius Black, der nie, aber wirklich nie, ein Essen auslässt, auf sein Essen verzichtet?"Ratlos sahen sei sich an. James entschied sich dazu, rasch die Tür zu öffnen. Sirius sass an Arinas Bett. Er schien nicht zu bemerken, dass James noch mal die Tür geöffnet hatte. Rasch schloss James die Tür. „Doch, er ist da drin. Und jetzt lasst uns Essen gehen, wir werden ihm dann etwas mitbringen."

Im Krankensaal:

Sirius hatte sich an Arinas Bett gesetzt. Ehrlich gesagt, war ihm der Appetit vergangen. Arina war Blass und hatte einige Schrammen auf der Wange. Es war ihm wahrscheinlich in der Woche aufgefallen, als die Mädchen ihre Wettschulden einlösen mussten. Es war ihm klar geworden, dass er sich in Arina verliebt hatte. Nicht so ein kurzes verliebt sein, ein Schwärmen, nein, richtig verliebt. Und nun das. „Mensch Arina, wach endlich auf! Du musst aufwachen!", flüsterte er.

Etwa zwanzig Minuten später kamen die Anderen wieder in den Krankenflügel. „Hey Padfoot! Du warst nicht beim Essen, da haben wir gedacht, dass wir dir was mitbringen.", meinte Remus. Sirius grinste die Anderen dankbar an. Sie setzten sich rund um Arinas Bett herum und warteten einfach, sprachen leise und warteten. Sirius wollte auch nicht zum Mittagessen kommen, und er ass nicht einmal, was Remus und James es ihm gebracht hatten. Seine Freunde musterten ihn besorgt.

Am Abend war Arina immer noch nicht aufgewacht. Auf die Frage, was denn genau mit ihr los war, antwortete Madam Pomfrey: „Es tut mir wirklich Leid, aber wir wissen es nicht genau. Mister Malfoy, Nott und Avery haben keine Frage beantwortet, sie beharren darauf, dass sie Miss Jordan schon so vorgefunden haben. Nott und Avery werden von der Schule verwiesen, Mister Malfoy aber wird bleiben können, sie wissen, sein Vater hat sehr viel Einfluss..." Sirius fluchte. „Das ist doch nur eine Lüge! Und nur weil sein Vater Einfluss hat, wird er nicht bestraft? Wo bleibt da die Gerechtigkeit, hm?"

Auch die Anderen waren sehr zornig, doch Madame Pomfrey sah sie nur traurig an. „Es ist nun einmal so, und wir sollten sehen, dass wir Miss Jordan wieder auf die Beine kriegen. Aber jetzt sollten sie schleunigst in ihre Betten gehen!"

In den nächsten zwei Tagen verschlechterte sich Arina Zustand zwar nicht, doch es zeigten sich auch keinerlei Verbesserungen. Sirius war ein reines Nervenbündel und auch Lily, Dela, Remus und James waren kaum fähig, im Unterricht aufzupassen, geschweige denn in der Freizeit etwas Anderes zu tun, als sie an Arinas Bett zu verbringen.

Mitten im Unterricht, am dritten Tag nach dem Angriff, klopfte es an die Klassenzimmertür vom Verwandlungszimmer, und ein Erstklässler streckte den Kopf herein. „Professor McGonnagal, Madam Pomfrey schickt mich, ich soll Sirius, James, Remus, Lily und Dela holen. Arina ist gerade aufgewacht und möchte sie..."Doch bevor der Erstklässler zu Ende reden konnte, und bevor McGonnagal etwas sagen konnte waren Dela und Sirius schon aufgesprungen und losgerannt, dicht gefolgt von Lily, James und Remus. Peter sass nun ziemlich verloren da... (AN: Oh ich gönne es ihm so, dieser miesen Ratte... -evilgrin-)

Sirius kam als Erster an, öffnete die Türe und ging, nein, rannte zu Arinas Bett. Dort angekommen, musste er erst mal richtig verschnaufen, in dieser Zeit kamen auch die Anderen an. Arina sah sie zwar müde, aber auch amüsiert an. „Hey Sirius, sag mal, hat dir jemand gesagt, dass es hier etwas zu essen gibt, du bist ja echt aus der Puste!", grinste sie. Lily und Dela jubelten und umarmten ihre Freundin. „Mensch Arina, wir haben uns solche Sorgen gemacht!", rief Lily. „Willst du uns sagen, was geschehen ist?", fragte Dela. Arina schüttelte leicht den Kopf. „Nein, es tut mir leid, ich kann es nicht. Noch nicht. Aber irgendwann erzähl ich es euch, versprochen!"Sie sprachen noch eine ganze Weile über dies und das, doch irgendwann wurden sie von Madame Pomfrey wieder einmal rausgeschickt.

Mitten in der Nacht wurde Arina von einem Geräusch geweckt. Sie setzte sich im Bett auf und sah zur Türe, die sich gerade wieder schloss. „Wer ist da?", fragte sie leise. Sie hörte Schritte, sah aber niemanden. Dann stand da plötzlich Sirius und grinste sie an. „Hallo Arina!"Arina musste lachen. „Hallo Sirius, hattest du Sehnsucht, oder warum sonst verzichtest du auf deinen Schönheitsschlaf?", fragte sie neckend. Dieser grinste. „Ehrlich gesagt wollte ich einfach nur noch mal nach dir sehen. Und fragen, ob du nicht doch jemandem erzählen willst, was geschehen ist."Arina seufzte. „Eigentlich schon. Aber du musst mir versprechen, keine Dummheiten zu machen, also Malfoy nicht anzugreifen! Ich weiss, dass er nicht verwiesen wird, und ehrlich gesagt find ich dass echt Scheisse, aber es wird nicht besser, wenn du von der Schule fliegst."Sirius setzte sich und nickte.

„Ich war eigentlich auf dem Rückweg von der Bibliothek, als plötzlich Bellatrix und Snape auftauchten, Nott, Malfoy und Avery im Schlepptau... Weißt du, alleine im dunklen Gang, mit diesen Slytherins, da bekam ich schon ein wenig Panik, und wollte einfach nur noch weg. Was dann alles geschah, weiss ich nicht mehr genau, ich weiss nur, dass Bellatrix als erste den _Fractus_-Fluch benutzt hat, und zwar für die Rippen. Dann haben sie mehrere andere Flüche gebraucht, unter anderem hat mich Nott mit Wingardium Leviosa gegen eine Mauer knallen lassen, und so ging es immer weiter. Dann gingen Bellatrix und Snape, sie wurden ja nicht erwischt, darum wurden sie auch nicht bestraft, und Bellatrix meinte, die anderen können jetzt mit mir machen, was sie wollen..." Arina rannen nun Tränen übers Gesicht, als die Erinnerungen hochkamen. Sirius nahm sie tröstend in die Arme und Arina lehnte sich schluchzend gegen ihn. Dann sprach sie weiter. „Ich weiss nicht, was sie mit mir gemacht hätten, wenn ihr nicht aufgetaucht wärt! Ich hatte in diesem Moment solche Angst!"Sirius sprach leise auf se ein, und langsam beruhigte sich Arina. Dann musste Sirius gehen, denn weder er, noch Arina wollten Ärger mit Madame Pomfrey.

Vier Tage später wurde Arina aus dem Krankenflügel entlassen, worüber sie mehr als froh war. „Ich hätte es keinen Tag länger dort ausgehalten, das kann ich euch sagen", erklärte sie Dela und Lily. Diese hatten wohl bemerkt, dass etwas zwischen Sirius und Arina verändert war. Sie waren zwar nicht zusammen, wie sie immer wieder beteuerten, doch sie standen sich eindeutig näher als nur Freunde. Lily bemerkte auch, dass Dela immer öfter mit Remus lernen ging. Arina meinte einmal zu Lily, als Dela gerade mit Remus in die Bibliothek gegangen war, dass man mal schauen müsste, dass die zwei zusammenkommen. „Sie sind wie füreinander geschaffen, findest du nicht, Lily?", fragte sie ihre Freundin. „Ja, stimmt", pflichtete diese ihr bei, doch irgendwie schien Lily mit ihren Gedanken woanders zu sein. Arina vermutete den Grund schon länger. „Sag mal Lily, du denkst nicht zufällig an James, oder?", fragte sie verschmitzt. Empört widersprach ihr Lily, doch der rosa Hauch, der sich auf ihren Wangen breitmachte, verriet Arina, dass sie mit ihrer Vermutung Recht hatte.

---------------------------------------------

So vergingen die Tage, und ehe sie sich versahen, waren es nur noch zwei Wochen bis zu den Weihnachtsferien.

Beim Abendessen erhob sich Dumbledore. Fast sofort verstummten jegliche Gespräche und alle sahen gespannt zum Schulleiter. Dumbledore lächelte. „Nun, meine Lieben, es freut mich, euch sagen zu dürfen, dass es dieses Jahr einen Weihnachtsball geben wird." Er liess diese Worte erst mal kurz wirken. Schüler ab der vierten Klasse und aufwärts begannen sofort aufgeregt zu tuscheln, die unteren schienen nicht allzu begeistert von dieser Idee. „Allerdings", Dumbledore hob seine Stimme, und die Gespräche verstummten wieder, „allerdings gibt es eine kleine Einschränkung. Nur Schüler ab der vierten Klasse dürfen am Weihnachtsball teilnehmen. Für die jüngeren Schüler wird im jeweiligen Gemeinschaftsraum ein Spielabend organisiert. Damit ihr auch Ballkleider zum anziehen habt, könnt ihr sowohl dieses, als auch das nächste Wochenende nach Hogsmead gehen." Damit setzte er sich, und in der ganzen Halle wurde schon eifrig über den Ball, beziehungsweise den Spielabend diskutiert.

Lily sah die anderen beiden an. „Na, was denkt ihr von der Sache?"Dela grinste. „Ich find's toll! War mal wieder Zeit, den letzten Ball hat's in unserem vierten Jahr gegeben..."Auch Arina sah recht zufrieden aus. Dann machten sie sich auf den Weg nach oben.

Auch die Jungs hatten sich aufgemacht, und während sie nach oben gingen, besprachen sie schon mal den Ball. „Und, Padfoot, mit wem gehst du zum Ball?", fragte James. „Ehm, ich weiss noch nicht so richtig...", wich dieser der Frage aus, worauf Remus und James sich zugrinsten. „Arina ist doch ein sehr netten Mädchen, oder Padfoot?", fragte Remus unschuldig. Sirius knurrte etwas Unverständliches. Gerade liefen ein paar Mädchen vorbei, die Sirius und James hoffnungsvolle Blicke zuwarfen, doch werde James noch Sirius beachtete sie.

Im Mädchenschlafsaal:

„Und, mit wem würdet ihr gerne zum Ball?", fragte Dela Lily und Arina, die auf Lilys Bett sassen. „Ich würd gerne mit Remus gehen, aber ich trau mich ehrlich gesagt nicht, ihn zu fragen", gestand Dela. Die anderen Zwei warfen sich bedeutungsvolle Blicke zu. In diesem Moment kamen Larissa und Parvana herein. Larissa warf Lily und Arina einen kruzen Blick zu. „Also, Parvana, dann fragen wir Sirius und James morgen, ob sie mit uns zum Ball kommen, ja?"und damit gingen sie in ihre Betten. Arina warf Dela einen Blick zu. „Meinst du, Sirius würde mit so einem Gackerhuhn zum Ball gehen?"Dela musste lachen. „Mensch, dein Gesicht! Ich kann dich beruhigen, ich kenne ihn, wenn er etwas Besseres hat, und das hat er im Moment, dann gibt er sich nicht mit solchen, wie hast du gesagt, Gackerhühnern ab."Arina sah enttäuscht drein. „Sirius hat eine Freundin? Warum weiss ich das eigentlich nicht?", fragte sie leicht beleidigt. Nun konnte sich Lily nicht mehr halten, und Dela erbarmte sich. „Du musst nicht so beleidigt schauen, Arina! Du merkst aber auch gar nichts, was? Sirius ist in **dich **verliebt. Als du im Krankenflügel warst, hat er dauernd bei dir gesessen! Und du liebst ihn auch."Arina sah glücklich aus, versuchte aber es abzuschreiten. „Gar nicht wahr, er ist nur ein guter Freund...", doch Lily unterbrach sie. „Ach, Arina, halt einfach die Klappe, wir wissen es, du weißt es, Sirius weiss es im Unterbewusstsein auch."Arina verstummte.

Dann legte jede sich in ihr Bett, und bald schliefen sie ein.

_Huh, okay, der Schluss ist nicht besonders gut, aber wie war das Chap ansonsten? Bittebitte schreibt mir, wie ihr es gefunden habt, mein Ego wird immer kleiner! –euch anfleh- Eure MoonyTatze_


	8. Kapitel 8

_Juhu, wenigstens ein Review! -Angel911 ganz doll drück-. Ich find deine Story im Übrigen grosse Klasse, ist echt weiter zu empfehlen! (Leider kann ich nur am morgen lesen (unter der Woche) und hab dann oft keine Zeit zum Reviewen... ) Leute, ein letzter Aufruf: **Bitte, ich brauche Reviews! **Ich möchte echt gerne wissen, wer diese Story so liest, und vor allem wie sie euch gefällt! Also, last euch das (okay, ziemlich kurze) Kapitel schmecken... _

8. Kapitel

Am nächsten Morgen im Jungenschlafsaal:

Remus wachte, wie so oft, als Erster auf. Er seufzte. Wecken, was gibt es Schöneres, als James und Sirius aufzuwecken, und damit zu rechnen, dass wenn man sich zig Minuten abgemüht hat, einen Fluch abzubekommen...

Seufzend weckte er Peter, was eigentlich sehr schnell ging, dann wandte er sich zu James. James war immerhin leichter zu wecken, wie Sirius... Er riss James die Decke weg und brüllte „Aufstehen! Los doch Prongs, aufwachen!"James dreht sich nur auf den Bauch, grummelte etwas und schlief weiter. Remus schüttelte den Kopf. Na dann eben radikaler: „James Potter! Was denkst du dir eigentlich, du solltest seit 10 Minuten auf dem Quidditchplatz stehen, oder willst du, dass Slytherin gewinnt?"Das wirkte. James stand beinahe im Bett und sah sich verwirrt um. Remus lachte. „Na endlich! Und jetzt hilf mir mal bei Sirius!"James grummelte noch etwas, von wegen „Freunde, ja?"und setzte sich dann auf sein Bett, um Remus zuzusehen, wie er versuchte Sirius zu wecken.

Anbrüllen und Decke wegziehen nützte nichts bei Sirius. Auch als Remus ihm einen Wasserkrug über dem Kopf ausleerte, zeigte der keine Regung (AN: Wie kann man nur soo tief schlafen?? Ich kam auf die Idee, weil mein Vater mir heute mit Wasser gedroht hat, wenn ich nicht endlich aufstehe, das nützt bei mir... ;-) ). James grinste. Remus sah ihn mit einer hochgezogenen Braue an. „Weißt du Prongs, eigentlich könntest du mir helfen, oder?"Die Antwort kam prompt (und nicht ganz unerwartet) „Nö, ich seh dir lieber zu, wie du dich abmühst!"Remus drehte sich resigniert wieder zu Sirius. Dann hatte er einen Einfall. Er holte tief Luft und brüllte: „Sirius! Schnell, du verpasst das Mittagessen, das Frühstück ist längstens vorbei, beeil dich!"Sirius setzte sich auf und rannte los, noch nicht einmal angezogen. Erst bei der Tür liess ihn Gelächter stoppen. Er drehte sich um und sah Remus und James auf James' Bett sitzen und sich die Bäuche zu halten vor lachen. Er knurrte etwas Unverständliches und zog sich in atemberaubender Geschwindigkeit an. „Gehen wir jetzt endlich? Ich verhungere!"

Bei den Mädchen:

Bei ihnen verlief das Wecken wesentlich einfacher. Die, die als erste wach war, rief einfach: „Aufstehen!"und die anderen wachten fast sofort auf. Larissa und Parvana hörten sowieso nicht zu, den Vogel hatten die beiden in ihrem dritten Jahr abgeschossen: Sie hatten eine Trennwand mitgebracht und aufgestellt... Nicht dass es die Mädchen gestört hätte...

Als sie fertig angezogen waren, machten auch sie sich auf den Weg in die grosse Halle.

In der grossen Halle:

Die Jungs sassen schon am Tisch und Sirius war gerade dabei seine dritte Portion Müsli hinunter zu schlingen. Remus sah in kopfschüttelnd an. Grinsend setzten sich die Mädchen zu den Jungs. „Na, gut geschlafen?", fragte Lily vergnügt. Sirius sah sie kurz an und lenkte seine ganze Aufmerksamkeit auf die vierte Portion. Dela sah ihren Bruder an. „Hey Bruderherz, hast du irgendwie Hunger?" fragte sie lachend. Sirius brummte etwas Unverständliches und ass dann einfach weiter.

Nach dem Essen gingen sie in das Klassenzimmer für Zauberkunst. Nach einer langweiligen Stunde, sie wiederholten nur den Stoff vom letzten Mal, hatten sie eine noch langweiligere Stunde Zaubereigeschichte... In der Stunde landete plötzlich ein Zettel vor Lily.

_Hey Lils! Können wir nacher reden? James_ **Über was bitteschön?** _Ich wollte dich nur fragen,_ _ob du mit mir zum Ball gehst!_ **Vergiss es!** _Warum?_ **Darum.** _Das ist keine Antwort!_ **Halt die Klappe!** _Nein, ich will wissen, warum!_ **Weil ich keine Lust habe, mit dir dorthin zu** **gehen.** _Was hab ich dir eigentlich getan?_ **Nachher.**

Frustriert zerknüllte James den Zettel. Sirius sah ihn mitfühlend an. „Kopf hoch Prongs, das wird schon!"James schnaubte nur. Nach der Stunde hatten sie eine Freistunde, und Lily und James spazierten um den See. „Kannst du mir jetzt sagen, was ich dir eigentlich getan habe?", fragte James. Lily sah ihn kurz an. „Noch nichts. Aber ich habe nun einmal keine Lust, ein weiterer Strich an deinem Bettpfosten zu sein! Dafür, was du den Mädchen antust, dafür kann ich dich nicht ausstehen, diesen Potter hasse ich!" Sie war gegen Ende des Satzes lauter geworden. James starrte sie verletzt an. Erschrocken schlug Lily ihre Hände vor ihren Mund. So hatte sie es ihm eigentlich nicht sagen wollen. James drehte sich wortlos um und lief direkten Weges in den verbotenen Wald. „James, James, warte! Warte doch, ich wollte nicht..."Lily starrte hilflos auf den Punkt, von James vor kurzem noch gestanden hatte, doch nun wandte er sich zum gehen und verschwand in den Bäumen.

Kaum im Wald verwandelte er sich und preschte davon. Als er weit im Waldinneren war, verwandelte er sich zurück, und das erste Mal, seit Jahren weinte er. Ja, er hatte Mädchen benützt, aber das war nun Anfangs der fünften Klasse gewesen, und er hatte zu keiner gesagt, dass er sie liebe, er hatte es getan, um sich zu trösten, was nie funktionierte. Dort sass er, und blieb, bis es dunkel wurde, und erst dann ging er in den Gryffindorgemeinschaftsraum, und dann geradewegs in den Schlafsaal. Sirius und Remus waren nicht die einigen, die ihm besorgt nachschauten, Lily hatte ein ganz schlechtes Gefühl im Magen...

_Also, mal ehrlich, so richtig zufrieden bin ich mit dem Kapitel nicht, aber da muss noch etwas wischen die nächste Handlung rein, und als ich es begonnen habe (ist echt lange her, sorry!) hatte ich noch andere Pläne... Hm, ziemlich kurz geworden... Aber naja, das nächste wird länger, versprochen! Ich hoffe, es war trotzdem erträglich... Bittebittebitte schreibt mir ein Review! Mein Ego befindet sich grad noch knapp über dem Nullpunkt, was diese Geschichte anbelangt... Moony_


	9. Kapitel 9

_Juhu! –Alle Reviewer ganz doll durchknuddel und Kekse verteil- Danke! Ich glaub, das hat echt geholfen, die Ideen kamen wie von selbst! War ja fies, dass ich mit der Schule nur wenig Zeit habe, alles aufzuschreiben... Aber ich hab es doch geschafft, und das, deutlich längere (wie Kapitel 8), Kapitel neun habt ihr vor euch!_

_**Angel911: Hallo! –durchknuddel- Danke für dein Review! Das baut echt auf...**_

_**Suessesusi: Danke! Ich freu mich riesig über dein Lob! Tja, armer Remus, immer muss er wecken...**_

_**Saku-dat-cherry: Ein bisschen mehr Peter? Schau unten! ;-)**_

_**Sunshine: Oh Gott, ich will doch nicht Schuld an deinem Tod sein! ;-) Jep, James tat mir im Nachhinein auch Leid, darum: Lies unten:**_

_So, jetzt hör ich auf, euch vollzulaber, viel Spass bei dem Chappie:_

9. Kapitel

In den nächsten Tagen herrschte eine Angespannte Stimmung zwischen James und Lily. James sprach nicht mehr mit ihr, er mied sie, da er dachte, da sie ihn ja hasste, sei sie so glücklicher... Und Lily? Lily ging es genauso schlecht. Beide zogen sich zurück.

So vergingen einige Tage, bis sich Sirius ein Herz fasste und Arina fragte ob sie mit ihm zum Ball gehe. Arina sah ihn an. „Ich, ich kann nicht, Sirius, es tut mir leid, ich kann nicht", und damit wandte sie sich um und rannte weg. Sirius sah ihr verletzt nach. Da wurde es ihm bewusst. Er liebte Arina, und zwar richtig. Remus und Dela verzweifelten beinahe an ihren Freunden. Sirius und James zogen sich zurück und hörten (!!!) mit dem Streichespielen auf, Lily verkroch sich nur noch in der Bibliothek und Arina war sonst wo. So verbrachten sie öfters Zeit miteinander. Dann begannen sich Sirius, James und Lily und Arina wieder wie am Schulanfang zu benehmen, sie sprachen selten miteinander, und wenn, dann brüllten sie sich meistens an. Dela und Remus waren mit ihren Nerven mehr wie am Ende...

Und Peter? (AN: Dieser Absatz ist für dich, saku-dat-cherry ;-) ) Nun, der fühlte sich immer mehr ausgeschlossen. Sowohl Sirius, wie auch James wollten lieber alleine sein, und Remus war immer mit Dela zusammen, er hatte das Gefühl, nicht dorthin zu gehören. Ausserdem hatte er ja keine Freundin, nagut, die Anderen ja auch nicht, aber sie hatten wenigstens jemand, in den sie verliebt waren, und er hatte das nicht. All diese Tatsachen sollten dazu führen, dass er in der siebten in einen Kreis von Todesser rutschte und schliesslich irgendwann mal seinen besten Freund und dessen Frau verraten würde... Doch davon wusste er jetzt noch nichts. Peter zog sch eher zurück oder er watschelte irgendjemandem hinterher...

Weihnachten rückte nun immer näher. Es sollte nur noch eine Woche bis zu diesem Ball gehen, und Dela fragte sich, ob sie Remus einfach fragen sollte. Doch irgendwie hatte sie Angst davor, dass er ablehnte. Was sie nicht wusste, war, dass genau das auch Remus davon anhielt, Dela zu fragen... Dela ging aus Langeweile in die Bibliothek und schnappte sich irgendein Buch. Über Werwölfe. Interessiert schlug sie es auf, und las darin. Und plötzlich fiel es ihr wie Schuppen von den Augen. Remus! Er fehlte, respektive war immer bei Vollmond krank, davor zeigten sich genau diese Symptome und auch dass er allergisch auf Silber schien passte hinein. Dela hatte keine Angst, im Gegenteil. Das Erste was sie dachte war: „Wenn das stimmt ist er echt arm! Ob man ihm irgendwie helfen kann?"Sie hörte ein Husten, am Tisch um die Ecke und ging schauen, wer da sass. Remus... Er sass über ein Buch gebeugt und las. Dela setzte sich zu ihm. „Hallo Remus!"Er sah auf und lächelte. „Hallo Dela! Was führt dich hierher?"Dela lachte. „Mir war langweilig. Da hab ich mir irgendein Buch gegriffen und gelesen, und als ich dich sah, dachte ich, dass ich mich mal zu dir setzte. Kann ich mit dir reden?"Remus sah sie an. „Schöne Bernsteinfarbene Augen, ich frag mich, wie sie sind, wenn er ein Wolf ist.", dachte Dela. „Sicher, was gibt's?"Dela stand auf. „Komm, lass uns spazieren gehen!"

Als sie draussen waren schwiegen sie zuerst, dann überwand sich Dela. „Remus, ich wollte fragen, ob, hm, naja, ich hab gelesen, und da, sag mir Remus, bist du, bist du ein Werwolf?"Sie sah ihn an. Remus war kreidebleich geworden und starrte sie an. „Also ja", dachte sie und wollte etwas sagen, doch da rannte er weg. „Remus! Remus, bleib stehen, verdammt noch mal!", schrie sie, und rannte hinterher, geradewegs in den verbotenen Wald hinein. Dela war zwar die schnellere der Beiden, doch im Wald kannte sie sich nicht aus. Trotzdem hatte sie ihn rasch eingeholt und kurzerhand zu Boden geworfen. Remus sah sie nicht an. „Tut mir leid, dass du mal neben einem Werwolf schlafen musstest, du willst nichts mehr mit mir zu tun haben, oder?", murmelte er. Dela schnaubte und Remus sah erstaunt auf. „Hör schon auf! Das macht doch nichts! Du bist doch der Arme! Ausserdem, wenn Dumbledore dich nach Hogwarts lässt, sind wir sicher, und damit basta!"Remus klappte der Mund auf und Dela lächelte. „Du bist und bleibst Remus, verstehst du? Und bei mir ist das Geheimnis sicher, verlass dich drauf! Wissen es James, Sirius und Peter?"Remus nickte. „Ja. Danke, du weist nicht, wie viel das für mich bedeutet! Wollen wir nicht zurück?"Auf dem Weg zurück ins Schloss sprachen sie noch weiter darüber. Dann, als sie fast vor dem Portraitloch angelangt waren, fragte Dela: „Remus, sag mal, ist e nicht furchtbar, wenn du doch so alleine bist?"Remus wollte sie nicht anlügen, doch er wusste nicht, ob er es sagen durfte. Er würde Sirius, James und Peter fragen. „Später, okay?", meinte er darum und grinste. Dela nickte. Bevor Dela hineinging, drehte sie sich noch mal zu Remus, der auf James und Sirius warten wollte (Strafarbeit...) um, und lachte. „Was ist?"„Ich hab fast vergessen, was ich eigentlich noch sagen wollte!"„Und das wäre?"Dela grinste. „Kommst du mit mir zum Weihnachtsball?"Remus sah sie an. Dann grinste auch er. „Es wird mir ein Vergnügen sein!"Sirius und James kamen gerade in dem Moment, als Dela „Tschüss Moony!", sagte und durch das Loch in der Wand verschwand. Sie sahen sich an und spurteten zu ihrem Freund. „Hey, Moony, warum sagt sie zu dir Moony?", fragte Sirius. Da sahen sie, wie sehr er strahlte. James lachte. „Geht sie mit dir zum Ball?"„Noch viel, viel besser, aber das auch. Los, ab in den Schlafsaal, ich muss noch was mit euch besprechen..."Und Remus erzählte, was an dem Nachmittag vorgefallen war. Beide und auch Peter waren einverstanden, wenn man Dela sagen würde, dass sie Animagi waren, und so wurde Dela von Remus in den Jungenschlafsaal zitiert, wo ein Hirsch, ein Hund und eine Ratte auf sie warteten. Dela war echt beeindruckt. „Wie lange dauert es, bis man es lernt?", fragte sie. „Lange...", war eine dreistimmige Antwort zu hören.

So freuten sich mindestens zwei, nein eigentlich drei auf den Ball, denn auch Peter hatte, zu aller Verwunderung eine recht hübsche Fünftklässlerin aus Hufflepuff gefragt, und die hatte eingewilligt. Sirius, James, Arina und Lily weigerten sich immer noch an den Ball zu gehen, und kein Versuch von Dela oder Remus hatte Erfolg...

Dann, zwei Tage nachdem Dela herausgefunden hatte, dass Remus ein Werwolf war, flog am Morgen eine Eule in den Schlafsaal der Mädchen, direkt zu Lily. Verwundert nahm sie den Brief ab.

_Liebe Lily_

_Bitte, hass mich nicht noch mehr! Ich kann nicht mehr, du weißt nicht, wie du mich verletzt! Ich verstehe es nicht, du musst zugeben, dass das, was du gesagt hast nur auf den Anfang der fünften Klasse zutrifft. Und ich habe nie gesagt, dass ich sie liebe! Ausserdem wussten sie, worauf sie sich einlassen, es hört sich doof an, ich weiss, aber bitte, Lils, bitte bitte gib mir eine Chance, oder sprich wenigstens wieder mit mir! Lass uns heute reden, Lily, bitte, nur reden! Ich kann nicht mehr so weitermachen, als bedeutest du mir nichts, es stimmt nicht, Lily, ich hab es noch nie zu einem Mädchen gesagt, weil es nicht wahr war, aber jetzt ist es die Wahrheit, und ich kann es dir nicht sagen, da du mir keine Chance dazu gibst, also schreibe ich es: Lily Evans ich liebe dich! Bitte, lass und heute reden! _

_James_

Lily starrte auf das Pergament. „Hey, hallo, Erde an Lily, von wem ist das?", fragte Arina neugierig, doch Lily sagte nichts und liess das Pergament in ihrem Umhang verschwinden. Die Eule allerdings gab nicht auf und flog ihr hinterher, bis sie schliesslich aufgab, das Pergament erneut herausholte, eine Feder griff und schrieb:

_Hallo James_

_Um ehrlich zu sein, dein Brief hat mich verwirrt, und ich bin neugierig zu hören, was du mir sagen willst. Um 13. 00 Uhr am See? Lily_

Als sie die Jungs beim Frühstück sahen nickte James Lily zu.

An Nachmittag:

Lily war schon dort, als James ankam, und zusammen machten sie sich, erstmals schweigend um den See. „Nun, was wolltest du mir sagen?", fragte Lily schliesslich. James sah sie an. „Lily, ich wollte dir als erstes noch mal sagen, das, was du gemeint hast, war am Anfang der fünften Klasse! Seither habe ich mich gebessert, auch was die Streiche angeht, das musst du zugeben! Weißt du, nach der Wettwoche, da dachte ich, vielleicht hätte ich doch eine Chance, aber als du letztes Mal das gesagt hast, es tat mir einfach furchtbar weh! Wenn du nicht mehr willst, dann lass uns wenigstens Freunde sein, ich kann nicht versprechen, dich nicht zu lieben, aber ich kann versprechen, dich nie mehr zu belästigen in dieser Hinsicht!" Lily sah ihn an und schluckte. Warum verdammt noch mal war es so schwer zu sagen, dass sie ihn liebte?! Es war ihr klar geworden, nachdem er weggerannt war. Aber es war einfach gegen ihre Einstellung. Die Liebe, so behauptete sie, bringe nur Ärger. Man bekam schlechtere Noten, wenn man nicht aufpasste, eventuell vernachlässigte man seine Freunde, man machte sich zum Affen, und am Schluss ging es einem hundsmiserabel, weil es aus war...

Da Lily so lange nichts sagte, biss James sich auf die Lippen und drehte sich um. „James, warte!"Er glaubte sich verhört zu haben, und drehte sich wieder zurück. Lily sah ihn an. „Okay James, ich mag dich, ich mag dich sehr, aber ich weiss nicht, ob ich dich liebe."Uf, es war raus, naja, zumindest der erste Teil. James sah aus, als ob er sie küssen wollte. Als ob er ihre Gedanken erraten hätte lachte er. „Keine Panik, ich wird dich nicht küssen, auch wenn ich's gern täte. Darf ich dich umarmen?"Er wartete aber keine Antwort ab, sondern umarmte sie und wollte schon loslaufen, als Lily ihn abermals zurückrief. „Hey, James warte!"Sie rannte ihm nach, dann grinste sie. „Kommst du mit mir zum Ball?"Sein Mund klappte auf. „War das ernst gemeint?"Als Antwort bekam er ein heftiges Nicken. „Aber sicher doch, Lils, ist mir ein Vergnügen!"Und zusammen gingen sie hoch, in den Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors.

Die Anderen (sprich Remus, Dela und Sirius, Arina hatte sich wieder irgendwo verkrochen) sahen auf, als sie Lily und James lachend eintreten hörten. „Habt ihr euch wieder vertragen?", fragte Remus lächelnd. „Sicher", kam es Lily und James unisono zurück.

Später im Bett erzählten sowohl Lily ihren Freundinnen, als auch James seinen Freunden von dem Spaziergang. „Und wisst ihr, was sie gesagt hat?", fragte James gerade seine Freunde. „Sie sagte sie mag mich, und zwar sehr, aber sie sei sich noch nicht sicher, ob sie mich liebe!" Sirius lachte. „Na das ist doch schon mal was Prongs! Ich verwette meinen Besen, dass sie sich liebt!"James sah ihn an. Irgendetwas stimmte nicht mit seinem besten Freund. „Was ist los Padfoot?", fragte er deshalb. Sirius seufzte. „Arina! Ich weiss nicht, aber bei ihr ist es mir einfach Ernst! Aber sie, sie ist so, so abweisend, obwohl wir uns doch einmal so gut verstanden haben! Vertritt sie etwa Lilys Ansichten von der Liebe?"(AN: Er wusste davon, da er Lily und Arina mal belauscht hatte, als sie über diese Ansichten sprachen) „Oder sie hat einfach Angst davor", schlug Remus vor. Die anderen sahen ihn an. „Was denn, das gibt es! Und laut ihrer Reaktion hat sie das!"

Im Mädchenschlafsaal:

„Morgen gehen wir nach Hogsmead, Ballkleider kaufen, ja?", fragte Dela. Lily nickte heftig, aber Arina schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich nicht, ich geh sowieso nicht an dieses prähistorische Parungsitual!" (AN: Na, wer kennt 10 Dinge, die ich an dir hasse, oder anders, wer kennt mich? ;-)) „Ach, Quatsch mit rotblauer Sauce!", widersprach Dela, „Natürlich kommst du! Und du kommst auf jeden Fall mit nach Hogsmead!"Arina seufzte ergeben, und am nächsten Morgen machten sich die Mädchen auf nach Hogsmead...

Als sie am Abend schwer bepackt heimkamen, hatte auch Arina ein Ballkleid gekauft, nach langer Überredung von Lily und Dela.

Die restliche Zeit bis zum Ball verging im Fluge, und schon war der grosse Tag da:

Bis vor kurzem waren Lily und Dela mit einer Schneeballschlacht gegen die Jungs beschäftigt gewesen, Arina hatte zugeschaut. Der Ball begann um halb Acht, und um halb Sechs verabschiedeten sich die Mädchen, und Arina wurde erbarmungslos mitgeschleift... Die Jungs machten sich erst eine Stunde später auf den Weg, Sirius eher gelangweilt, da er beschlossen hatte, nicht an den Ball zu gehen.

Um viertel nach Sieben trafen sich Lily, James, Dela und Remus im Gemeinschaftsraum, Peter war schon vorgegangen. James starrte Lily an. Sie sah wirklich extrem gut aus. Sie trug ein schönes, hellgrünes (AN: nicht knallgrün, sondern wirklich ein schönes hellgrün, ihr wisst schon, was ich meine...) Ballkleid und einen Smaragdgrünen Umhang. Das Kleid reichte bis zum Boden und hatte einen eleganten Schnitt. Dela trug ein rotes Ballkleid, ebenfalls lang, aber nicht so anliegend, und einen Pechschwarzen Umhang. Beide trugen ihre Haare offen.

Lily und Dela sahen die Jungs ebenfalls an. James trug eine Schwarze Hose und ein weisses Hemd, darüber einen schönen roten Festumhang, Remus trug schwarze Hose, blaues Hemd und einen dunkelblauen Umhang. Lächelnd hängte sich Dela bei Remus ein, dann sah sie sich um. „Wo ist denn Sirius?", fragte sie. James schnaubte. „Er weigert sich zu kommen!"Die vier sahen sich an. „Aber sicher! Wir", Lily zeigte auf Dela und sich, „schleppen Arina runter, und ihr Black, dann beim Tanzen gibt's einfach, urplötzlich Partnertausch!"Es war eine beschlossene Sache, und die Mädchen rannten, so gut es ging, in ihren Schlafsaal.

„Arina, du kommst mit, los, zieh dein Kleid an, die Haare kannst du offen lassen, hop in den Umhang!", rief Lily vergnügt. Arina stöhnte. „Das hatten wir schon, oder? Ich. Will. Nicht. Zu. Diesem. Ball."Dela lachte. „Paperlapap! Los, auf mit dir, wetten du findest unten irgendjemand, der mit dir tanzen will, du wirst sehen!", und zog Arina vom Bet auf. „Na gut, ich gebe mich geschlagen, aber wenn ich nach einer halben Stunde immer noch mit niemandem getanzt habe, dann gehe ich wieder!"Und damit zog sie ihr Ballkleid und ihren Festumhang an und kam in die Mitte genommen von Lily und Dela nach unten.

Bei den Jungs:

„Los jetzt Padfoot, du wirst dir doch nicht die Laune verderben lassen?", fragte James, und warf Sirius dessen Umhang, eine Schwarze Hose und ein rotes Hemd zu. Auch der Umhang war schwarz... Sirius mochte schwarz, nicht, weil es dunkel und böse war, es hatte für ihn einfach etwas vertrautes, wie auch für Dela. Allerdings wollte er nicht ganz schwarz gehen, und hatte deshalb, ebenfalls wie Dela noch etwas Rotes dazugenommen... Er gab sich wesentlich schneller geschlagen, wie Arina, was wohl daran lag, dass James drohte, er würde ihm die Haare abschneiden, wenn er nicht kommen würde...

Kurze Zeit später trafen auch die Jungs in der grossen Halle, die wunderschön geschmückt war, ein. James und Remus gingen sofort zu Lily und Dela, und somit mussten Sirius und Arina notgedrungen, da sie ja bei ihren Freunden bleiben wollten, auch mit... Als es dann ans Tanzen ging, fragte Remus grinsend Arina, die einen sehr giftigen Blick zu Dela schickte, dann aber lachend mitging. Und Dela? Sie fragte ihren Bruder... Vorsorglich traten die Schüler etwas zurück, denn immer wenn diese beiden tanzten, gab es eine richtig grosse Show... Tanzen gehörte halt zu „Grundausbildung" im Hause Black...

Dann tanzte Remus mit Arina extra in die Nähe von Dela und Sirius, und Dela nutzte die Gelegenheit. „Partnertausch!", rief sie lachend, und schnappte sich Remus. Und Arina? Zuerst dachte Sirius, sie würde sich gerade wieder aus seinen Armen lösen, aber das tat sie nicht. So tanzten sie weiter. Dann, plötzlich begann Arina. „Sirius, es, es tut mir leid. Ich weiss nicht, was mit mir los war."Sirius lächelte. „Ist schon gut. Wollen wir etwas spazieren gehen?"Arina nickte, und sie gingen aus der grossen Halle. Lily und James sahen ihnen hinterher. „Was meinst du?", fragte Lily. „Was?"„Meint er es ernst?"James sah sie an. „Es war ihm noch nie ernster, glaub mir!"

Draussen:

Arina und Sirius sprachen noch über dies und das. „Es tut mir wirklich leid. Ich weiss nicht, irgendwie hatte ich in diesem Moment so ein extremes Angstgefühl, ich weiss, es hört sich bescheuert an, aber ich weiss nicht, wie ich es sonst sagen soll."Arina sah ihm zum ersten Mal seit langem in die Augen. Augen, in denen man versinken könnte... Sirius sah sie an. Am liebsten wollte er sie küssen, doch er hatte Angst, dass er sie wieder erschrecken würde. Also spazierten sie noch eine Weile stumm weiter, und dann schmiss Arina plötzlich einen Schneeball nach Sirius, und im Nu war zwischen ihnen eine Schneeballschlacht entstanden. Als sie dann wieder im Schloss waren, und Sirius beide rasch getrocknet hatte, meinte Arina: „Wir sollten wieder rein gehen, die Anderen bringen uns um, wenn wir nichts von unserer Versöhnung sagen!" und gab Sirius rasch einen Kuss auf die Wange. Sirius stand noch etwa. Dreissig Sekunden starr da. Dann rannte er hinter ihr her, und holte sie ein, als sie schon bei den anderen war. Da er zu schnell war, und sich etwas verrechnet hatte, hielt er isch kurzerhand an ihr fest, und Arina fiel ebenfalls beinahe um. Er flüsterte ihr noch rasch, ohne dass es die Anderen hörten „Wie sollte ich das vorhin verstehen?"zu, und Arina antwortete, und die Anderen verstanden es auch, „Wie du willst!"Sirius grinste sie an. „Du weißt schon, was du da gerade gesagt hast, oder?"Arina lachte. „Hätte ich es sonst gesagt?" Die Anderen verfolgten das Gespräch gespannt, und sahen sich mehr oder weniger verwirrt an. (AN: Nur damit es keine Missverständnisse gibt, die Anderen sein James, Remus, Lily und Dela.) Da beugte sich Sirius einfach vor, und küsste sie auf den Mund. Als er sich dann grinsen von ihr löste, lachte auch Arina. „Hätt ich mir ja denken können!"„War ja auch eine Art Einladung dazu, oder?"„Hm, ja, da könntest du recht haben."Beide sahen sich an, und brachen in Lachen aus. Lily stand dann einfach auf, und drückte Arina an sich. „Na endlich du Dummkopf!"Remus und James lachten auch. „Und wir zerbrechen uns hier den Kopf, wie wir euch zusammenbekommen, und ihr?"James grinste. Dela umarmte erst Arina, dann ihren Bruder. „Hat ja lang genug gedauert!"

Natürlich zogen sie so die Aufmerksamkeit der ganzen Halle auf sich... Professor Dumbledore lächelte in sich hinein, als er die jungen Leute betrachtete.

So wurde dieses Weihnachten, das Sirius eigentlich schon als schlimmstes Weihnachten überhaupt abgeschrieben hatte, zu einem der Schönsten, die er jemals erlebt hatte!

_Na, wie war's? Würd mich über Reviews wahnsinnig freuen, da fallen mir immer irrsinnig viele Ideen ein! Also, bittebitte reviewt mir weiterhin, ja? –bettelnd in die Runde blick- Lg, Moony_


	10. Kapitel 10

_Hallo! –sich umblick- Ja, ich weiss, es hat lang gedauert, aber die Schule... -grummel- Ich hoffe, ihr habt nach diesem Kapitel nicht Lust mich umzubringen, aber naja... _

**_Sunshine: Ich hoffe du vrzeihst mir, dass es so lang gedauert hat... Hier das Kapitel!_**

_**Saku-dat-cherry: Huch! Ja, da ist mir wohl ein Tippfehler eingeschlichen... Naja, wenn man es trotzdem versteht... ;-) **_

_Also, viel Spass beim Lesen!_

Kapitel 10

Am nächsten Morgen, als Sirius aufwachte, dachte er, er würde schweben. Die Erinnerungen an den gestrigen Abend kamen schnell zurück, und so wachte er das Erste Mal als erster im Jungenschlafsaal auf! Dann bemerkte er den kleinen Stapel mit Geschenken am Bettende. (AN: Ist es in England so, dass man die Geschenke erst am 25. am Morgen öffnet? Bin mir nicht mehr ganz sicher...) Fröhlich sprang er aus dem Bett, zog Remus und James die Bettdecke weg, Peter leerte er ein Glas Wasser über den Kopf, und sang fröhlich „Morgen kommt der Hypogreif..." James fragte sich, ob sein Freund durchgeknallt war, aber rasch erkannte er den Grund. „Geschenke!", rief auch er fröhlich. „Kommt, lasst uns unsere Geschenke zu den Mädels nehmen und dort auspacken!"Rasch schnappe jeder sch seine Geschenke, und sie gingen zu den Mädchen.

„Alles aufwachen! Geschenke!", riefen die Jungs, als sie zur Tür reinkamen. Allerdings waren die Mädchen schon wach, und hatten eigentlich dasselbe vorgehabt... „Können wir nicht zu euch gehen? Ich meine wegen Larissa und Parvana...", fragte Dela ihren Bruder. Der nickte, und sie machten rechtsumkehrt und begaben sich wieder in den Jungenschlafsaal...

Nach ca. einer halben Stunde waren alle so ziemlich fertig. Arina schaute sich um. „Ist was?", fragte Sirius und nahm sie in den Arm. Arina seufzte und antwortete: „Ich weiss nicht, aber meine Eltern haben mir nichts geschickt, und sie schicken mir immer etwas!"Lily und Dela warfen sich einen kurzen, besorgten Blick zu. Da kam eine schwarze Eule hereingeflogen. Sie liess ein Pergament fallen, direkt vor Arina, Diese griff danach, Sirius aber hielt sie zurück. „Was ist?", wollte Arina wissen, und auch die Anderen sahen sich verwundert an. „Da!", er zeigte auf einen Totenschädel, dem eine Schlange aus dem Mund quoll. „Aber das ist doch von Voldemort! Was will der von Arina?", fragte Dela entsetzt. Arina schnappte sich den Brief und faltete ihn auf. Sie stockte, sah den Brief an, und schüttelte dann den Kopf. „Ich verstehe das nicht!", meinte sie und reichte den Brief Sirius. Der las ihn, und der Rest las ihm über die Schultern gelehnt mit.

_Ich hoffe mein Weihnachtsgeschenk gefällt dir. Lord Voldemort_

Sie sahen sich an, doch keiner wurde aus dem Satz schlau. „Vielleicht hat sich die Eule geirrt?", meinte Peter. Dann machten sie sich auf, zum Frühstück.

Als sie, als eine der letzten, die Post war schon da, in die Halle kamen wurde es totenstill. Alle Augen richteten sich auf die kleine Gruppe, speziell auf Arina. „Was? Was ist denn los?", fragte sie.Tuscheln. Dann, bevor sich einer der Lehrer einmischen konnte, reichte ein Erstklässler ihr eine Zeitung.

_**Mugglefamilie angegriffen!**_

_In der Nacht auf gestern wurde in London eine Muggelfamilie angegriffen. Die Eltern, Angel und Mirko Jordan wurden getötet, die 4jährige Miwa Jordan ist verschwunden. Die 16jährige Arina Jordan befindet sich gegenwärtig in Hogwarts. Man vermutet Todesser hinter dem Anschlag, da das dunkle Mal über dem Haus stand. Das makabere an der Sache ist, dass an die Hauswände „Frohe Weihnachten, Schlammblut, du bist die Nächste!"geschrieben war._

Arina sah auf das Blatt. „Nein, nein, das ist nicht war!"Tränen liefen ihr die Wange herunter, Sirius versuchte sie in den Arm zu nehmen, doch sie wandte sich aus seinen Armen und schrie. „Das ist nicht war, das ist nicht wahr! Sie sind nicht tot!"Sie sank zu Boden und Schluchzer schüttelten ihren Körper. „Arina", auch Lily weinte, „Arina"Sirius kniete neben sie und schloss sie fest in seine Arme. Nun kamen endlich auch die Lehrer. Arina wurde in den Krankenflügel gebracht und niemand konnte Weihnachte wirklich geniessen.

Zwei Tage später:

Sirius, James, Remus, Dela und Lily kamen in den Krankenflügel. Arina hatte sich wieder etwas gefasst und sass gerade im Bett und las in einem Buch. Die Marauder, Lily und Dela setzten sich rund um das Bett. „Wie geht's?", fragte Remus lächelnd. Arina lächelte traurig. „Besser. Aber ich mache mir solche Sorgen um Miwa! Was ist bloss mit ihr? Meine Eltern sind tot, aber sie ist verschwunden. Das ist noch viel schlimmer, ich habe furchtbare Angst um sie! Sie ist doch erst vier Jahre alt."Tränen rannen ihr die Wange hinunter, und auch Dela und Lily, die das lebhafte kleine Mädchen, sowie die Eltern gut kannten, weinten. Sirius legte seinen Arm um Arinas Schulter. Dankbar lehnte sie sich an ihn. Die sechs Freunde sprachen noch lange, und Madame Pomfrey erlaubte Arina, mit zu gehen.

Trotzdem, dass Arina immer wieder beteuerte, machten sich die anderen Sorgen um sie. Sie war nicht mehr dieselbe. Dann, am Vollmond, war sie schliesslich unauffindbar. Dela war sehr besorgt, und genau deshalb ging sie auch zu den Jungs, die noch da waren. (Ausser Remus, der hatte sich schon verabschiedet) Sie trat in den Jungenschlafsaal, ohne vorher anzuklopfen und sah gerade die Jungs unter dem Tarnumhang von James verschwinden.

„Jungs? Es gibt da ein klitzekleines riesiges Problem!"Aus dem Nichts tauchten James, Sirius und Peter auf. „Was denn, Schwesterherz, hat dich ein Floh gebissen?", meinte Sirius grinsend. Doch Dela verzog keine Miene. „Nee, eher die Angst. Arina ist verschwunden, nicht in der Küche, nicht in den Bädern, nicht im Schlafsaal, nicht in der Bibliothek, einfach nirgendwo!"Das hatte Wirkung... Sirius wurde blass und James holte die Karte des Rumtreibers. Dann erblasste er. „Oh Gott! Dela hast du ihr mal gesagt was Moony ist, oder hat sie es herausgefunden?"„Nein, wieso?"„Weil sie geradewegs, scheisse, sie ist im Geheimgang!"

Alle im Gemeinschaftsraum sahen erschreckt auf, als Sirius, James, Peter, Dela und Lily, die von Dela mitgezerrt wurde, in einer Hast vorbeirannten. „Was ist denn los?", fragte Lily. „Arina ist im Tunnel unter der peitschenden Weide! Du weißt schon, der Geheimgang, den wir im dritten Jahr entdeckt haben!"Lily sah sie an. „Und was ist daran bitte so schlimm?", wollte sie, verständlicher Weise, wissen. Dela sah die Anderen kurz an. „Lily", begann James, „Weißt du, es ist nicht so einfach. Remus, es geht auch um ihn, weißt du?"Lily musste trotz dem Laufen lachen. „Was?"kam es vierfach zurück. „Dass Remus ein Werwolf ist hab ich mir schon länger gedacht! Aber eigentlich ist das ja nicht zum Lachen, ich nehme an, er ist in der heulenden Hütte, hm?"Nicken von James. Nun beschleunigten sie ihr Tempo.

Arina wusste nichts davon. Sie wollte einfach alleine an einen Ort gehen, alleine sein. Und sie hatte die heulende Hütte dafür ausgesucht. Da sie dachte, die anderen würden sie nicht finden, schritt sie gemächlich dahin. Als sie in der Hütte war, hörte sie Rufe. „Arina! Arina, bleib wo du bist!"Sie tat, als ob sie nichts gehört hätte. Dann hörte sie ein Geräusch von oben. Auch die anderen waren jetzt in der Hütte angekommen. „Lily, du bleibst hier!", sagte James. Lily sah ihn an. „Meinst du ich lasse dich alleine? Der Werwolf in Remus könnte dich töten!"James schüttelte den Kopf. „Das wird er nicht, versprochen!"Und drehte sich um.

Remus sah auf, als er ein Geräusch vernahm. Er erwartete Prongs und Padfoot zu sehen, auch wenn sie etwas früh dran waren, doch als er aufsah, sah er in das Gesicht von Arina. Remus schreckte zurück. „Remus, was tust du denn hier?"„Arina, geh, verschwinde, schnell!"„Was, ich verstehe nicht, was ist denn Remus?"Remus traten Tränen in die Augen, die Verwandlung hatte begonnen und er weinte vor Schmerz und vor Angst um Arina. „Geh! Ich bin ein Werwolf verdammt!"Doch Arina ging nicht. Sie sah ihn an. „Du tust mir leid."„Warum gehst du nicht?"Remus war mittlerweile am verzweifeln, und in diesem Augenblick krachte die Tür an die Wand und Sirius riss Arina zurück. „Verrücktes Kind du! Mach das nie wieder, verstanden!"Sie sah ihn an. Ein tiefes Grollen weckte die beiden aus ihrer Trance. Arina starrte erschrocken auf den Werwolf. „Oh Gott, armer Remus! ", „Arm ist er vor allem dann, wenn er dich beisst!"rief „Dann macht er sich sein Leben lang Vorwürfe!"Arina schreckte zurück und Sirius sah, dass er keine Andere Wahl hatte und verwandelte sich. „Was?"Arina starrte den Hund fassungslos an. Da stürmte ein Hirsch hinein. Arina verstand. Moony. Padfoot. Prongs. Animagi. Logisch.

Sie stürzte zur Tür hinaus, wo sie von einer aufgelösten Lily und einer noch aufgelösteren Dela umarmt wurde. Zusammen warteten sie auf den Morgen sie hörten das Heulen. Dann, endlich trat Stille ein. Sie gingen nach oben und sahen nach. Sirius und James hatten sich zurückverwandelt, Remus lag zwar noch im Wolfskörper da, war aber nicht mehr gefährlich. Dela krabbelte zu ihm und zog ohne die geringste Furcht den Wolfskopf in den Schoss. Sie umarmte Remus, als dieser sich unter Schmerzen zurückverwandelte. Die sieben Freunde (Jaa, ich zähl Peter auch dazu, bin ja kein Unmensch... -scheinheilig in die Runde guck-) sassen, oder besser lagen, erschöpft und müde am Boden der heulenden Hütte. Remus sah sich um. „Ich...ich hab niemanden gebissen?", fragte er ängstlich. Kopfschütteln. Dann sprach Arina. Sie setzte zuerst mehrmals an, erst beim dritten Mal gelang es ihr. „Remus, es tut mir so leid, wirklich!"Remus lächelte schwach. „Ist schon gut."

Madame Pomfrey wartete unten am Geheimgang und wunderte sich, weshalb der sonst, und wenn noch so schwache, Remus nicht kam. Also machte sie sich auf, in die heulende Hütte...

„Was sagen wir, wenn Pomfrey kommt?"Es war Peter. Alle sahen ihn an. „Stimmt. Wir sagen einfach, da wir es wissen, haben wir die Türe mit Magie und Gegenständen verschlossen und gewartet, damit wir bei der Rückverwandlung, wo er nicht mehr gefährlich ist, bei ihm sein konnten."

Das sagten sie dann auch einer völlig aufgelösten Madame Pomfrey, die sich, nach einigen Minuten, endlich beruhigte...

Arina ging es wieder etwas besser, sie lächelte und lachte wieder und beteiligte sich an den Gesprächen. Eines Abends in ihrem Schlafsaal:

„Leute!" Dela warf sich zu Lily und Arina aufs Bett. Arina sah auf. „Was gibt's?"Dela grinste. „Ich hab lange genug meinen Bruder ausgequetscht und geübt: Seht mal!"Und anstelle von Dela sass ein schwarzer Panther, mit roten Augen an ihrer Stelle, und eine Sekunde später war es wieder Dela. Arina und Lily schauten sie verblüfft an. „Jetzt kann ich auch bei Moony sein, wenn er sich verwandelt!"Lily und Arina sahen sich an. Es war beschlossene Sache...

_So, hier hör ich auf... -grins- Ihr könnt euch schon denken, was kommt, oder? Weiss jemand ein Tier für Lily? Also, ich hoffe, ich schaffe es, wieder öfters mal ein Kapitel raufzuladen, aber ich hab zwei HP-FF's und dazu noch eine Geschichte, die ich selber, von mit aus schreibe, und ausserdem noch immer Stress in der Schule... _

_Und ,wie wäre es mit einem Kommi? Ich hoffe, ihr wollt mich nicht grad umbringen, wegen dem, was ich Arina angetan habe! Please review! Lg, -alleknuddel-Moony_


	11. Kapitel 11

_Aaalso, da bin ich wieder mal… Sorry, hat echt lang gedauert, aber warum könnt ihr in meiner „Biographie" lesen… So, weil ich im letzten Kapitel so gemein zu Arina war, versuch ich, es wieder etwas gut zu machen…_

_**Saku-dat-cherry: Die Idee hat mir gefallen… Jep, nicht war? Ich weiss schon gar nicht mehr, wie ich ihr das antun konnte! –heul- -sich bestraft- Aber wie gesagt, ich bin dafür in diesem Chap besonders nett zu ihr…**_

_**Malia: Jep, ich hab mich für einen… entschieden… ;-) **_

_Viel Spass beim lesen!_

Kapitel 11

Sowohl Lily, als auch Arina übten unter Delas Kommando… Den Jungs sagten sie nichts, es sollte eine Überraschung werden. Die Zeit verging rasch, noch immer machte sich Arina furchtbare Sorgen um Miwa, von der man nichts gehört hatte, das heisst, die Presse und Arina hatten nichts gehört…

Dann, es war an einem Samstagmorgen, Dela, Arina, Lily, James, Sirius, Remus und Peter waren gerade beim Essen, als sich die Hallentüren öffneten…

Arina und die anderen schenkten dem nicht viel Beachtung, erst, als ein Flüstern und Kichern sich anhob, schauten sie auf. In der Tür stand ein kleines Mädchen und sah sich neugierig um. Arina stiess einen Schrei aus. „Miwa!" Und sie rannte auf das Mädchen zu, hob es hoch und wirbelte mit ihr im Kreis. „Miwa, kleine Miwa! Wo warst du bloss?", brachte sie unter Schluchzen heraus. Miwa gluckste. „Hallo Ina!" Mittlerweile waren auch Lily und Dela angekommen und hatten die Kleine umarmt, und auch die Jungs näherten sich mit grossem Interesse. Die Anderen sahen neugierig zu, und Professor Dumbledore kam lächelnd auf die Gruppe zu. „Vielleicht wäre es besser, in meinem Büro weiter zu sprechen, was halten sie davon?" Und sie machten sich auf, in Professor Dumbledores Büro.

Miwa plapperte drauflos. „Die bösen Männer haben Mami und Papi getötet, und mich mitgenommen! Aber dann Mummy und Daddy gekommen, und haben mich mitgenommen, Jetzt darf ich bei ihnen leben." Arina runzelte die Stirn„Mummy und Daddy? Wer ist das, und warum nennst du sie so, Mi?" Miwa sprang von ihrem Arm runter. „Mummy sagt, dass ich ihr so sagen darf, und Daddy auch. Sie sagen auch, dass ich jetzt bei ihnen wohne, und du in den Ferien auch kommen wirst. Mummy sagt, das werden bestimmt lustige Ferien, und dass ich jetzt sozusagen noch zwei Brüder bekomme!" Arina keuchte. „Wie bitte? Das hiesse dann wohl adoptieren!" Sirius klopfte ihr vorsorglich auf den Rücken, und nahm Miwa hoch. „Weißt du auch, wie sie heissen?" „Nicht bestimmt, aber ich glaube, sie gehen auch an diese Schule. Wer bist du?" Sirius grinste. „Ich bin Sirius Black, steht's zu diensten!" Arina mischte sich ein. „Er ist mein Freund Miwa, du weißt schon, oder?" Miwa grinste. „Ah, ja, mit knutschen und so… Ich halte ja noch gar nichts von diesem ewigen Zungen-Roulett und Speichel-Austausch!" Die Jungs starrten sie an, während die Mädchen kicherten.

Endlich waren sie im Büro angekommen, und Professor Dumbledore beschwörte zehn bequeme Sessel herauf. Miwa guckte sich interessiert um. „Wo sind Mummy und Daddy?" „Die kommen gleich", erklärte Professor Dumbledore lächelnd. Jetzt erst wandte sich Miwa den anderen Jungs zu. Zuerst betrachtete sie ausgiebig Remus. Dieser gluckste. „Was ist denn, hab ich einen Fleck auf der Stirn?" Miwa kicherte. Dann nahm sie Peter genauer unter die Lupe, der rot anlief. „Ina, warum wird er so rot?" Alle lachten, und Arina schnappte sich ihre Schwester und nahm sie auf den Schoss. Erst jetzt schien das Mädchen James zu bemerken. Ihn sah sie sehr interessiert an. Lily lächelte. „Ist was mit James?" Miwa sah ihn weiter an und runzelte die Stirn. Dann: „Bist du Jamie-Pooh?" James verschluckte sich und auch Sirius hustete. Arina verkniff sich ein lachen. „Miwa, das ist unhöflich!" Doch James hob sie hoch. „Wie kommst du darauf?" Sie lachte. „Weil ich ein Photo gesehen habe, und Mummy gesagt hat, das sei Jamie-Pooh!" Jetzt konnten sich Sirius, Remus und Peter nicht mehr halten.

In diesem Moment rumpelte es, und aus dem Kamin stiegen zwei Personen. Miwa rannte sogleich auf die Frau zu, und diese hob sie hoch. „Hallo, Miwa, Schätzchen." Bevor noch irgendjemand irgendetwas sagen konnte, sprangen James und Sirius auf. „Mum!" „Sally!" Nun schauten auch die anderen verdutzt. „Oh, Hallo Jamie-Pooh!" James verzog das Gesicht. „Mum! Nicht vor allen Leuten! Und was machst du überhaupt hier?" Nachdem sich alle gesetzt hatten, erklärte Mrs. Potter, was vorgefallen war, seit sie die kleine Miwa Jordan gerettet hatten.

Sie hatten sich entschlossen, die Kleine bei sich zu behalten, dass sie nicht in ein Heim sollte, und deutliche eine Hexe war. „Nun, Arina, es steht an dir, ob du dich auch adoptieren lassen möchtest. Auf jeden Fall bist du bei uns herzlich willkommen!" Arina musste nicht allzu lange überlegen. Sie hatte Mrs. und Mr. Potter in ihr Herz geschlossen, für Miwa würde es das Beste sein, und man sah Miwa an, dass sie ihre neue Mummy und Daddy liebte. Sie lächelte. „Ich würde mich freuen, Mrs. Potter!" Sally Potter strahlte. Und John Potter meinte: „Wunderbar! Siehst du, Jamie-Pooh (genervtes Stöhnen), jetzt hast du noch zwei Schwestern! Und, Arina, nenn uns bitte Sally und John, ausser, du möchtest es anders…" Arina grinste. Professor Dumbledore erledigte den Papierkram, und am Abend verabschiedeten sich Sally, John und Miwa.

Der Rest machte sich auf, in die grosse Halle. Plötzlich grinste James. „Was ist?", wollte Lily wissen. Er legte einen Arm um seine Freundin, und den anderen um seine „Schwester". „Das ist cool! Ich hab mir immer eine Schwester gewünscht, jetzt hab ich sogar zwei!" Sirius hustete. „Und einen Bruder, sozusagen", hängte James grinsend an. Sirius legte einen Arm um Arinas Hüfte. So verkettet (Dela hängte sich an ihren Bruder, und an sie hängte sich Remus, nur Peter wollte nicht…) gingen sie in die grosse Halle, wobei sie mehrere merkwürdige Blicke ernteten…

Ein paar Tage später:

Sie waren gerade alle in der Bibliothek, als Arina einfiel, dass sie ihr Buch im Schlafsaal liegen gelassen hatte, und es holen ging. Allerdings wurde sie noch vor der Bibliothek aufgehalten: Snape, McNair und Avery standen da. Sie grinsten, als sie Arina sahen. Und die begann ungewollt zu zittern. „Wen haben wir denn da? Jordan, unser allseits beliebtes Schlammblut… Hat dir das Weihnachtsgeschenk gefallen?" Avery grinste. Da konnte Arina ihre Wut nicht mehr im Zaum halten. Sie klatschte Avery eine und schrie: „Du verabscheuungswürdige Person! Wie kannst du es wagen, so zu sprechen?" Von ihrem Geschrei angelockt, kamen Lily, Dela, Sirius, Remus und James (AN: Boa, das dauert echt, bis an die alle aufgezählt hat!) angerannt, gefolgt von Peter. Sirius stellte sich schützend neben Arina, und James stellte sich auf die andere Seite. „Uh, Schlammblut, sag mal, wer ist jetzt dein Freund, Potter oder Black? Hey, Evans, anderes Schlammblut, wie fühlt man sich, wenn der Feund…" Weiter kam McNair nicht, denn James hatte ihn unterbrochen. Er sprach gefährlich leise. „Wag es nicht noch einmal, meine Schwester zu beleidigen, hast du das verstanden? Oder ist dein Gehirn nicht aufnahmefähig?" Jetzt war es an den drei Slytherins dumm zu gucken. Snape fing sich als erster. „Schwester? Huh, haben deine Eltern Mitleid gehabt? Erst nehmen sie Black auf, und dann das Schlamm…" Das war zuviel. Sowohl James, als auch Sirius stürzten sich auf ihn, und zu aller Verwunderung auch Peter! Der kleine Peter schrie: „Ihr seid das Letzte! Hört endlich auf, immer alle zu beleidigen!" Doch bevor der Streit weiter ausarten konnte, erschien Professor Mala. „Was ist hier los?"

Fünf Minuten später befanden sich Peter, James und Sirius in Malas Büro. Die Slytherins hatten keine Punkte abgezogen bekommen, war ja klar… „So…" Die Professorin setzte sich, und sogar James war es unangenehm… „Eure Strafarbeit ist Pokale polieren, auf Muggleart. Und zwar am nächsten Samstag, acht Uhr abends. Und jetzt raus!" Erst als sie draussen waren, fiel Sirius etwas ein. „Oh nein!" „Was ist?", wollten James und Peter wissen. „Moony" Am nächsten Samstag war eigentlich Vollmond…

Zerknirscht traten sie in den Gemeinschaftsraum. Remus lächelte. „Na, wie schlimm?" Und auch die Mädchen setzten sich neugierig dazu. „Furchtbar! Es ist am nächsten Samstag! Von acht Uhr Abends an!" Remus keuchte und biss sich dann auf die Lippen. „Aber ihr habt euch für das richtige eingesetzt. Für einmal, wird es schon irgendwie gehen…" Kurz darauf begaben sie sich alle schlafen. Das heisst, sie gingen in den Schlafsaal.

Bei den Mädchen:

„Leute, unser Auftritt!" Dela grinste. Arina lachte auch. „Jep. Remus wird nicht allein sein, und die anderen werden Bauklötze staunen!" Die Drei hatten lange geübt, du da sie schon etwas älter waren, und genau wussten, was sie tun mussten, hatten sie die Verwandlung in ein Tier sehr schnell im Griff gehabt. „Okay, Generalprobe!", ordnete Dela an. Sie verwandelte sich in den schwarzen Panther, mit roten Augen. Lily verwandelte sich in einen Tiger mit smaragdgrünen Augen und Arina in einen grossen, hellbraunen Hund mit blauen Augen. Dann verwandelten sie sich zurück, Sie hatten schon ihre Spitznamen. : Ruby für Dela, Emerald für Lily und Sapphire für Arina. (AN: Falls es irgendjemand gibt, der es nicht weiss: Ruby Rubin, Emerald Smaragd, Sapphire Saphir, alles klar? ;-) )

Ungeduldig warteten die Mädchen auf Vollmond…

Am Samstag, kurz bevor die Jungs zu Mala ins Büro mussten…

„Remus, es tut uns wirklich leid!" Remus stöhnte genervt auf. „Mensch, James, lass gut sein! Ihr habt das Richtige getan, und damit basta!" „Wir kommen, sobald wir fertig sind, wir werden uns beeilen!", versprach Sirius noch, ehe sie gingen. Remus seufzte. Das erste Mal, seit der fünften Klasse, würde er eine Verwandlung alleine durchmachen… Und es graute ihm jetzt schon davor. Er verabschiedete sich von den Mädchen, gab Dela noch einen Kuss, und ging in den Krankenflügel, wo Madame Pomfrey ihn schon erwartete.

Im Gemeinschaftsraum:

Dela sah die anderen beiden an. „Also, los?" Diese nickten zustimmend, und die drei Freundinnen machten sich auf den Weg. Bis zur Peitschenden Weide gingen sie in normalem Tempo, danach begannen sie zu rennen, und endlich waren sie in der heulenden Hütte angekommen. Sie stiegen die Treppen hinauf und lauschten zuerst einmal. Leise konnten sie Remus summen hören, er hatte sich also noch nicht verwandelt. Dela stiess die Tür auf, und die drei Mädchen traten ein.

Remus traf beinahe den Schlag. Er wurde kreidenbleich und sprang auf. „Was soll dass? Raus hier, aber schnell! Ihr wisst genau, was gleich passiert! Und heute wird es noch schlimmer sein, also flieht so lange s noch geht!" Dela lächelte und ging zu ihm hinüber. „Glaub mir, Moony, das ist nicht nötig. Du wirst diese Nacht nicht alleine verbringen müssen!" Und wie auf Kommando verwandelten sich die drei. Zuerst verwirrt, starrte der junge Werwolf auf den schwarzen Panther mit den roten, den Tiger mit den grünen und den hellbraunen, grossen Hund mit den blauen Augen. Dann breitete sich eine Wärme in seinem Körper aus. „Danke!", war das einzige, was er herausbrachte. Als die Verwandlung begann, kuschelte sich der Panther an ihn, und Remus drückte sein Gesicht in das warme Fell.

Als die Verwandlung abgeschlossen war, mussten sie noch nicht mal kämpfen, denn der Werwolf war ganz ruhig und artig. Sie spielten in der alten Hütte (AN: Ich stell mir das grad bildlich vor: Ein Tiger, ein Panther, ein hellbrauner, grossen Hund und ein Werwolf am versteck spielen in der heulenden Hütte… ). Dann hörten sie ein Geräusch, und die Mädchen versteckten sich rasch mit Moony oben. Durch die Türe traten ein Hirsch, ein zotteliger, schwarzer Hund und eine Ratte. Der Hund schnupperte. Dann wandten sich die Neuankömmlinge den anderen Tieren zu. „Seltsam", dachte Padfoot, „dieser Hund riecht irgendwie nach Arina…"

_So, hier höre ich auf… Ich hoffe, es animiert euch, um Reviews zu schreiben, weil ihr wissen wollt, wie's weitergeht… -zum lilanen Knopf schiel- Wie gefällt euch eigentlich die Idee, mit der Adoption? Ich dachte, das dürften dann lustige Ferien geben…(Und stellt euch mal vor, die Potters stellen Sirius, James und Arina als ihre Kinder vor, und dann heisst es, Sirius und Arina seien zusammen… Das würde verwirrung stiften…;-) ) Bringt mich bloss nicht auf Entzug, ich weiss nicht, ob ich dann noch weiterschreiben kann! –Reviewsüchtig bin- ;-) _

_Lg, eure Moony_

_PS: Leute, wenn noch mehr diese Fic lesen, auch nicht registrierte, bitte schreibt mir ein Review, damit ich weiss, wie euch die Geschichte so gefällt! Ist immer eine Riesenmotivation!_


	12. Kapitel 12

_SO, da bin ich mal wieder… Ich hoffe, ihr seid mir nicht allzu böse, dass es so lange gedauert hat… _

_**Saku-dat-cherry: Hier, bitte, der bestellte Nachschub… Sorry für die Stelle…. ;-)**_

_**NymphadoraTonks: Hey, schön, dass du mal wieder schribsch! Nee, so schnäll hör ich nöd uf… Das heisst, nöd mit dä gsamte Story… (Aber de Teil isch nächschtens fertig…)**_

_Viel Spass beim Lesen!_

Kapitel 12

Padfoot schaute Prongs an, und dieser guckte ebenso verwirrt. Doch zurückverwandeln war ja unmöglich, also beschlossen sie, abzuwarten… (Was anderes wär ihnen nun wirklich nicht übrig geblieben…) Bald darauf tobten sie zu sechst in der heulenden Hütte herum. Peter hatte sich auf dem alten Bett zusammengerollt und war eingeschlafen, was gar nicht mal so schlimm war, denn wenn man bedenkt, dass er ein e Ratte war, die schnell mal zertrampelt werden konnte… (Schade eigentlich, dann wären wir diese Ratte los…)

Bald schon graute der Morgen (graute? Was ist das bitte für ein Wort? Ich glaub, ich sollte mal zum Psychiater, das gehört doch nicht hierhin… Lass es aber trotzdem stehen, ihr wisst ja, was ich sagen will… ;-) ), und die Rückverwandlung setzte ein. Dela legte sich zu Moony, das heisst, für die anderen Jungs war sie einfach ein seltsamer, schwarzer Panther… Der Werwolf krümmte sich vor Schmerzen und der Panther leckte ihm freundlich über das Gesicht.

Dann endlich lag Remus da. Die Jungs verwandelten sich zurück. Der Tiger, der Hund und der Panther schauten sich an, dann nickte der Tiger und die drei Mädchen verwandelten sich zurück. Da staunten die Jungs nicht schlecht, als plötzlich Lily, Dela und Arina vor ihnen standen…

Sirius war der erste, der sich fasste. „Also darum hast du uns so ausgequetscht!", meinte er an seine Schwester gewandt. Dela grinste. „Natürlich! Na, was denkst du?" James antwortete und grinste. „Ihr seid jetzt schon benahe echte Marauder! Nur noch Spitznamen und ein klitzekleiner Schwur…" Lily sah ihn an. Auch die anderen Mädchen wandten ihre Blicke zu James. „Marauder…", meinte Dela. „Spitznamen?", fragten Lily und Arina unisono. Sirius grinste. „Klar… Wie wär's mit Teddybär Dela?" Dela streckte ihrem Bruder die Zunge raus. „Klappe! Nee, wir haben schon welche!" Remus stöhnte und setzte sich auf. „Und die wären?" „Ruby", meinte Dela. „Sapphire", sagte Arina und „Emerald", erklärte Lily. Die Jungs grinsten. „Okay!" Peter kam schüchtern hinzu. „Und der Schwur?" Sirius sah den kleinen Jungen an. „Klar!" Sie setzten sich in einen Kreis.

„Also, ihr könnt einfach nachplappern…", meinte Sirius grinsend. James begann.

„Ich schwöre bei meiner Marauderehre, dass ich meine Freunde nicht im Stich lasse!

Ich schwöre bei meiner Marauderehre, dass ich meine Freunde nicht hintergehe!

Ich schwöre bei meiner Marauderehre, dass ich meinen Freunden immer helfen werde!

Ich schwöre bei meiner Marauderehre, dass ich immer zu meinen Freunden stehe!

Ich schwöre, dass wir immer Freunde bleiben!

Ich schwöre bei meiner Marauderehre, dass ich niemandem ein Geheimnis der Marauder preisgebe!

Ich bin ein Marauder!"

Die Mädchen wiederholten den Schwur. Damit war es eine besiegelte Sache.

Plötzlich hörten sie Madame Pomfreys leise Schritte. „Oh scheisse!", fluchte Sirius. „Los, versteckt euch!", zsichte Remus. Die Anderen versteckten sich rasch.

„Guten morgen, Mr. Lupin! Ich hoffe, es war nicht all zu schlimm?" Besorgt musterte die junge Krankenschwester den Jungen. Er lächelte. „Nein, es ging." Er sah sichtlich gut aus. Verwirrt lief die Krankenschwester dem Jungen hinterher.

„UF!" Lily, Dela, Arina, Sirius, James und Peter kletterten aus dem Engen Schrank, in dem sie sich versteckt hatten. „Das war verdammt knapp!", brummte James. „Hunger!", vermeldete Dela. Lachend machten sie sich auf den Weg ins Schloss. Professor Dumbledore beobachtete verwirrt, wie die kleine Gruppe am Tisch benahe einschlief. „Ich sollte wirklich mal über die Zubettgeh-Zeiten nachdenken…", meinte er.

---------------

SO verging die Zeit, und bald war es Frühling. Miwa durfte die Osterferien im Schloss verbringen, was alle Schüler (ausser die dagebliebenen Slytherins) freute… Mittlerweile hatte es sich herumgesprochen, dass Arina von den Potters adoptiert worden war. Miwa hielt so ziemlich alle auf Trab. Einmal spazierte sie geradewegs in den Wald hinein. Sirius und Arina rannten ihr nach und fanden sie zwischen zwei Bäumen stehend sprechend. „Miwa! Du kannst nicht einfach in den verbotenen Wald! Der ist verboten, besonders für dich!", tadelte Arina. „Und mit wem sprichst du da?" Miwa drehte sich erstaunt um. „Da ist doch ein Tier! Siehst du es nicht Ina? Du auch nicht Ius?" (Sie hatte begonnen Sirius nur noch Ius zu nennen, keiner wusste weshalb…) Sirius hob sie hoch. „Doch Mi, doch… Ich kann sie auch sehen."

Arina sah verwirrt auf die Stelle, wo Miwa und Sirius hinblickten. „Was…" „Testrale", beantwortete Sirius die unausgesprochene Frage. Arina umarmte Sirius und Miwa. SO umschlungen standen sie einige Zeit da. Dann gingen sie zurück ins Schloss.

Nach den Ferien holten Sally und John Miwa wieder ab. „Bis im Sommer!", rief die Kleine noch aus der Kutsche, und alle lachten.

---------------

Die Zeit bis im Sommer verging recht schnell, und bald hiess es: Koffer packen! Ferien!

„Lilyyyyyyyyyy? Hast du meine Bücher gefunden?", rief Dela. Lily seufzte, Arina lachte. Jedes Jahr dasselbe… Lily hast du meine Bücher gefunden? Arina hast du meine Kleider gesehen? Wer hat meine Pergamente gefunden? Hat irgendjemand per Zufall mein Schachspiel gefunden? Und so weiter und so weiter…

Im Jungenschlafsaal spielte sich derweilen genau dasselbe Schauspiel ab… Remus wo ist denn mein Scherzbuch? James hast du meinen Besen gesehen? Peter weißt du, wo mein Kamm ist?

Endlich hatten auch die Zwillinge Black ihre sieben (oder eher 7oo) Sachen zusammengefunden und die Marauder begaben sich zu den Kutschen. (Also, die Marauder sind James, Sirius, Remus, Lily, Arina, Dela und Peter).

Im Zug geschah nicht viel, und endlich kamen sie an.

Lily, Remus und Peter würden in den letzten zwei Wochen nach Godric's Hollow kommen, der Rest schon jetzt. (Dela hatte einfach einen Brief geschrieben, dass sie nicht nach Hause käme, respektive bei Sirius ein würde…).

_Sorry, für das kurze Pitel… Aber ich musste jetzt einfach unbedingt den Übergang zu den Sommerferien haben… Ich hör nämlich mit dem Teil auf nach (oder besser gesagt in) den Sommerferien auf, hab schon eine Idee für einen 2. Teil… Ich hoffe, es hat euch trotzdem gefallen und ihr schreibt mir ein Review! –bettel-_

**Nochmal ein Aufruf an alle Leser, die noch nicht gereviewt habe! Bitte schreibt mir ein Review, sonst weiss ich gar nicht, ob ich wirklich einen 2. Teil machen soll! Auch nichtregistirerte können Reviews schreiben, das ist keine Entschuldigung… -grins- **


	13. Kapitel 13

_So, das wär das allerletzte Kapitel in diesem Teil! –stolz bin- Hey, das ist meine erste, längere FF! Zu diesem Kapitel möchte ich euch gar nicht zu viel sagen, lest es einfach, und reisst mir den Kopf nicht ab! _

**_My Love Is Your Love: Danke für dein Lob! Es gibt auch einen 2. Teil, sonst würden mir hier vermutlich einige den Kopf abreisen, mit dem Ende… ;-) WIe bist du auf den Nick gekommen? (Hat es etwas mit einem Ied zu tun? Kenn ich nämlich eines…)_**

_**NymphadoraTonks: Merci! Wird gemacht, zu Befehl, Frau Feldwebel! –lach-**_

**_Serpens: Es freut mich total, dass du trotzdem ein Review schreibst! Es wird auch ´nen 2. Teil geben, vielleicht schreibst du mir ja zwischendurch trotzdem ein Review? _**

Kapitel 13

„Deeeeeeelaaaaaaaaa!" Ein lauter Ruf weckte Dela. Verwirrt sah sie sich um. Sie lag in einem Bett, was schon ein Wunder war, denn es herrschte in dieser „Wohnung" das reinste Chaos, und Möbel waren, naja, eher selten… (Ein Tisch aus einer Holzplatte auf einem Fass, Stühle aus Kisten etc….) Trotzdem war sie froh, hier bei ihrem Bruder wohnen zu können. „Alles ist besser als der Grimmauldplace", pflegte sie zu sagen. Wer hatte den nun aber so laut gerufen?

Die Antwort bekam sie schnell. Sirius streckte grinsend seinen Kopf in ihr Zimmer. „Morgen Schwesterherz! Los, aufstehen! Wir wollten doch heute zu den Potters!"

Ach ja… Das hatte sie beinahe vergessen… Die Sommerferien waren in drei Wochen zu ende, und bis dahin sollten Dela, Sirius, Remus, Lily und Peter bei den Potters wohnen. Nun endlich total wach sprang Dela aus ihrem Bett. „Hast du schon Frühstück gemacht, Padfoot?", fragte sie ihren Bruder. Der nickte. „Zu Tisch die Dame…" Beide lachten.

Zwei Stunden später:

Alles, was sie brauchten war gepackt. Nun standen sie vor dem Kamin. „Auf geht's!", rief Sirius fröhlich. Sie nannten die Adresse und fort waren sie.

KRACH! Arina und James, die gerade mit Miwa beschäftigt gewesen waren (Magisches Memorie) sahen sich um. Aus dem Kamin stolperten Sirius, Dela und zwei riesige Hogwartskoffer, nicht zu vergessen ein Eulenkäfig. Miwa sprang freudig auf. „Ius!", rief sie lachend, und bevor Sirius sich von der Asche auch nur halbwegs befreien konnte, war ihm die Kleine in die Arme gesprungen. James und Arina befreiten Dela, Sirius und Miwa lachend von der Asche. Sirius und Arina umarmten sich.

„Wann kommt den Remus? Und Lily?", fragte Dela. „Sie sollten eigentlich gleich kommen.", meinte James. Wie auf Kommando klingelte es an der Tür und sie begaben sich zum Eingang.

Remus, Lily und Peter standen vor der Tür. Es gab ein grosses Hallo. Dann gingen sie ins Wohnzimmer. Peter erklärte, dass er leider nur heute bleiben konnte, dann wieder heim musste. (Eigentlich störte es niemand gross…)

Sie verbrachten zusammen noch einen recht vergnüglichen Tag, am Abend verabschiedete sich Peter, und Mr. und Mrs. Potter kamen nach Hause. James lachte. „Mum, Dad! Schon wieder da?" Mrs. Potter lächelte. „Jaa, aber wir können natürlich auch wieder gehen… Ist doch normal, dass unser Sohn uns aus unserem Haus wirft…" Grosses Gelächter. Dann gingen sie hinein und die Hauselfen meldeten, dass das Essen aufgetischt sei.

In der nächsten Woche war Vollmond. Die Potters wussten natürlich von Remus Problem und hatten die Kellerräume möglichst bequem und sicher eingerichtet. Die Marauders schlichen sich, nachdem sie sich vergewissert hatten, das Mr. und Mrs. Potter nichts mitbekamen, ebenfalls nach unten.

Remus sah auf, als sie eintraten. Er lächelte müde. Dela verwandelte sich in Ruby und kuschelte sich an ihn. Auch die anderen verwandelten sich, und als Remus begann, sich in Moony zu verwandeln wurde er von seinen Freunden gestützt. Nur kurz kämpften sie, nein, eher war es ein rangeln, um die Position des Chefs klarzumachen, die in dieser Nacht Emerald beanspruchte. Es schien so, als ob der Tiger die anderen angrinste…

Am nächsten Morgen sassen sechs müde Personen am Tisch… Mr. und Mrs. Potter tauschten irritierte Blicke, sagten aber nichts. Die Marauders beschlossen heute in die Winkelgasse zu gehen.

„Ah, ist es nicht herrlich?", meinte Dela, und drückte Remus einen Kuss auf die Wange. Sirius zog eine Augenbraue hoch. „Was jetzt? Das Wetter, die Ferien oder Remus?" Lily, James und Arina kicherten, Remus schickte einen nicht ganz ernst gemeinten bösen Blick zu Sirius und Dela grinste. „Na Alles zusammen du Dörrpflaume!" Nun war es an Sirius, gespielt böse zu Dela zu blicken. Fröhlich machte sich die Gruppe auf, um die Winkelgasse unsicher zu machen…

„Also, wie jetzt, ist es in Ordnung, wenn Sirius und ich noch in die Nockturngasse gehen?", fragte James. Lily sah ihn an. „Na, okay würde ich nicht sagen, ich meine, es ist die Nockturngasse, aber da ihr sowieso nicht davon abzubringen seid („Wie war", meinte Sirius) was soll's… Wir treffen uns dann in einer Stunde, bei Qualität für Quidditch." Und sich küsste James noch rasch.

Die Jungs wandten sich ab. Remus sah ihnen hinterher. „Ich weiss nicht, ob das gut ist", brummte er.

„Na los, komm schon Prongs!", grinste Sirius. James und er waren auf dem Weg in einen, etwas besonderen Laden. „Padfoot, bist du dir auch ganz sicher, dass das nicht zu gefährlich ist?" „Ach komm schon! Ich habe Malfoy darüber sprechen gehört, warum also nicht lauschen? Und du hast ja extra den Tarnumhang dabei…" James nickte. Bald schon hatten sie den Laden erreicht. „Guck, da! Die Malfoys kommen, rasch, unter den Umhang!" Schnell versteckten sich die Beiden, und da kamen auch schon Nikodemus Malfoy mit seinem Sohn Lucius.

„Vater, bist du dir sicher…" Nikodemus sah seinen Sohn böse an. „Zweifelst du an meinen Geschäften?", fragte er scharf. Lucius schüttelte sofort den Kopf. „Nein!" Ein weiterer Mann, ganz verhüllt, trat zu ihnen. „Mister Malfoy?" Nikodemus Malfoy nickte, zum Zeichen, das der hörte. „Die Ware ist bereit! Wie verabredet ist sie im Raum 406 bereitgelegt, im Ministerium und wartet darauf, von ihnen abgeholt zu werden. Allerdings…" „Was? Wo gibt es ein Problem? Ich dachte, wir hätten alles genau besprochen!" Der Mann nickte. „Ja, allerdings führt der Weg am Torbogen vorbei! Also seien sie vorsich…" Doch Nikodemus hatte ihn schon am Kragen gepackt, und gegen die nächstbeste Hauswand gedrückt. „Du wagst es? Meinst du, es wäre das erste Mal für mich? Einem Malfoy muss man nicht erklären, was er zu tun hat, und wo er aufzupassen hat!" Die Person wimmerte. „Es tut mir Leid, Herr, ich wollte nicht… Entschuldigt!" Malfoy Senior liess den Mann frei. „Wehe dir, wenn es nicht vollständig ist! Du wirst heute Abend ebenfalls anwesend sein! Vergiss nicht, Morgen um 4.00 am Morgen! Vergiss es nicht!" Damit wandte er sich zum gehen. „Komm Lucius!"

Sirius und James sahen sich an. „Na das war ja ein starkes Stück!" James nickte. „Und was tun wir jetzt?", fragte Sirius. „Sollen wir es deinen Eltern sagen? Oder auf Marauderart handeln?" James dachte nach, doch, wie schon so oft, siegte Neugier und Abenteuerlust über Vernunft. „Los, sagen wir es den Andern!" Und die beiden Jungen rannten zu Qualität für Quidditch.

„Wo wart ihr denn?", fragte eine besorgte Arina. Sirius lächelte und legte ihr einen Arm um die Hüfte. „Nur nicht so besorgt! Wir haben gerade etwas sehr Interessantes erfahren…"

Nachdem James und Sirius geendet hatten, herrschte kurzes Schweigen. Dann: „Jetzt können wir es ihm zeigen!", meinte Dela mit einem teuflischen Grinsen. Kurz darauf begaben sie sich zu den Potters, und die Mädchen verzogen sich in Arinas Zimmer, um eine Weile miteinander, ohne die Jungs, sprechen zu können.

Lily lag auf Arinas Bett, Arina am Boden und Dela hing mehr, als das sie sass, in einem Sessel. „Was haltet ihr davon?", fragte Lily, „Ich meine, es ist spannend, aber es ist verdammt gefährlich! Wir können draufgehen, ist euch das klar?" Arina sah sie ernst an. „Nach den Bemerkungen, die ich von Malfoy nach dem Tod meiner Eltern hinnehmen musste, ist mir jedes Mittel Recht, um ihm eins auszuwischen!" Dela war seltsam ruhig. „Wisst ihr", begann sie, „wisst ich, ich habe keine Angst vor dem Tod! Aber in dem Unternehmen sehe ich eine Chance, von meiner Familie wegzukommen, genau wie Sirius. Dieses Risiko ist es mir allemal wert!" Arina und Lily sahen ihre Freundin bestürzt an. Ja, es war ihnen klar, dass es gefährlich werden würde, aber Dela hatte es eigentlich total auf den Punkt gebracht…

2.30 Uhr, Wohnzimmer, der Potters:

„Sei doch still Padfoot", brummte Dela. „Ruby, du bist so nervös, was ist los?", fragte Remus besorgt. Sie seufzte. „Ach Moony, ich habe eine böse Vorahnung!" Dann schmissen sie Flohpulver in den Kamin und immer zu Zweit reisten sie ins Ministerium.

Dort angekommen, mussten sie sich erstmals orientieren. Doch James, der schon öfters hier gewesen war, fand die Orientierung schnell. „Da müssen wir durch!", erklärte er, und zeigte auf eine Tür. „Wäre es nicht sicherer, wenn Padfoot und Sapphire vorgehen würden?", fragte Remus. Wie auf Kommando verwandelten sich die Beiden und streckten die Schnauze durch den Türspalt. Dann nickten sie, und die Gruppe ging weiter. Bald kamen sie an der Tür Nummer 404 an. Sirius und Arina verwandelten sich zurück. „Los, da rein", zischelte Sirius.

Sie zwängten sich durch die Türe.

Sie waren in einem rechteckigen Raum angekommen. Zur Mitte hin fiel sein Boden ab und bildete eine grosse, etwa sechs Meter tiefe steinerne Senke. Sie standen auf der obersten Reihe von etwas, wie Steinbänke, die sich um den ganzen Raum zogen. (AN: Na, wer weiss, wo sich unsere Marauder befinden?) Inmitten der Senke erhob sich ein steinernes Podium, über das sich ein Steinbogen spannte. (AN: SO, jetzt aber sicher, oder?) Auf einer Tür, auf der anderen Seite des Zimmers war die Aufschrift: „Zutritt verboten, N. 406" zu lesen. Die Tür war nur angelehnt, und Licht drang heraus. Plötzlich hörten sie Stimmen.

„Was zum- Da ist jemand! SPIONE!" Wie auf Kommando drangen etwa acht vermummte Leute in den Raum ein. „Oh scheisse!", flucht Sirius, und zog, wie die anderen, seinen Zauberstab. Sie kämpften. Und es ging um ihr Leben, das wussten sie.

Plötzlich: Ein Zauberspruch eines Vermummten traf Dela. Sie schrie kurz auf. „Dela!" Remus, James, Arina, Lily und Sirius riefen gleichzeitig. Dela konnte sich knapp aus den Händen des Mannes befreien. Doch dann stolperte sie. Sirius und Remus rannten, doch zu spät! Dela fiel durch den Torbogen, mit einem undefinierbaren Gesichtsausdruck, Vermischt aus Schrecken, Verwunderung und -Friede. Remus und Sirius starrten auf den Bogen, und Sirius wollte nach, nur Remus Geistesgegenwärtigkeit und James Kraft zum Dank, sprang er ihr nicht nach, denn Remus hatte seinen Freund am Arm gepackt und James half ihm, Sirius weg zu ziehen. Sie hatten nicht bemerkt, dass Ministeriumsarbeiter gekommen waren, und die vermummten Leute geflohen. Jemand legte Sirius seine Hand auf den Arm. „Du kannst nichts mehr tun, Sirius!" Mr. Potter schaute Sirius an, Sirius, der fast wie ein zweiter Sohn für ihn war.

Sie gingen nach Hause. Arina und Lily schluchzten, James und Remus liefen stumme Tränen über ihr Gesicht, aber Sirius war wie erstarrt. Sie sassen um den Küchentisch. Mr. und Mrs. Potter hielten nichts davon, den Trauernden jetzt auch noch unter die Nase zu reiben, was sie alles falsch gemacht hatten.

Die Marauder schliefen in dieser Nacht alle im selben Zimmer. Sie sprachen nicht viel, nur plötzlich, mitten drin: „Lily, weißt du noch?", fragte Arina mit erstickter Stimme, „was sie gesagt hat?" Lily nickte. „_Wisst ihr wisst ich, ich habe keine Angst vor dem Tod! Aber in dem_ _Unternehmen sehe ich eine Chance, von meiner Familie wegzukommen, genau wie Sirius. Dieses Risiko ist es mir allemal wert!_" Zuerst war es ganz still, dann hörte man ein Schluchzen. Sirius. Endlich konnte er weinen. „Es ist meine Schuld! Ich hätte James nie dazu überreden sollen in die Nockturngasse zu gehen!", schluchzte er, „Und jetzt ist sie weg! Ich hätte ihr hinterher müssen!" „Nein!" Remus und Arina hatten es laut gesagt. „Nein, Sirius", meinte Arina sanft, „das hätte Dela nicht gewollt! Du hast es gehört, was sie gesagt hat!" Und Remus legte brüderlich einen Arm um seinen besten Freund. „Sie sagte noch, sie hätte eine schlechte Vorahnung. Wenn sie es nicht gewollt hätte, wäre sie nicht mitgekommen!"

Am nächsten Tag wurden sie informiert, man habe jetzt bessere Sicherheitsvorkehrungen getroffen, damit es nie wieder zu solch einem tragischen Unfall käme. Die Malfoys kamen, wie üblich, davon.

Mit der Zeit erholten sich die Marauder wieder, doch sie vergassen Dela nie. Remus ging keine andere Beziehung mehr ein, und Sirius wachte oft in der Nacht schreiend auf. Doch die Erinnerungen, an die guten, schönen Zeiten, blieben, und halfen.

1. Teil Ende.

_-vorsichtig um die Ecke guck- Und, wie war's? Ihr reisst mir jetzt nicht den Kopf ab, oder? ;-) Bittel schreibt mir ein Review! Die Antworten kommen dann im ersten Kapitel vom 2. Teil!_

**An alle, die die Story lesen, und immer noch nie gereviewt haben: Bitte, bitte schreibt mir, wie es euch gefällt! Ihr habt es geschafft, ich flehe euch an! ;-) (Nehmt euch ein Beispiel an Serpens –knuddel-) Ihr könnt auch einfach :-) :-/ und :-( schreiben! **

_Lg, Moony_


	14. Wichtig! Bitte Lesen!

**An alle Leser!**

Es tut mir total leid, das ist nicht das Erste Kapitel vom 2. Teil, wie ihr schon gesehen habt…

Ich bin in den nächsten Wochen mit der Schule und anderem total ausgelastet und werde vorerst nicht mehr posten können! –sich entschuldigt- Ich weiss nicht genau, wie lang das dauert, aber im schlimmsten Fall ganze vier Wochen! –heul-

Dafür mach ich mir in dieser Zeit gaaanz viele Notizen und schreib die dann auf, sobald ich wieder Zeit habe! –gg-

Ich hoffe, ihr bleibt mir als Leser trotzdem erhalten! –hoffnungsvoll guck-

Also, ich versuche, mich so bald als möglich zu melden! Noch ein gutes, neues Jahr 2005 an alle Leser!!!

Lg, -alle knuddel und Kuchen und Butterbier verteil- eure MoonyTatze

PS: Die Antworten auf eure Reviews kommen dann im neuen Kapitel! Versprochen! :-)


End file.
